Et si Harry n'était pas celui qu'on connait ?
by wabada
Summary: Dumbledore se rend compte que déposer Harry devant la porte des Dursleys est une erreur ...Il lui faut quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui .Mais ki ??? *niark niark* .chapitre 19 upload = avant dernier chap .DEJA ? naaaaaaaannnnnn c pas possible !!!!! snifffff
1. où tout commença

-----Chapter 1; Le début-----  
NOTE : Ce chapitre va vous paraitre similaire à celui de notre bien aimé JK.R ,mais LISEZ LE EN ENTIER , il y a des changements importants pour la suite de l'histoire   
  
"C'est ...C'est vrai ,alors ?" bredouilla le Professeur McGonagall. "Après tout ce qu'il a fait ...Toute les personnes qu'il a tuées...Il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est incroyable . Rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arreter .Mais ,au nom du ciel ,comment se fait il que Harry aie pu survivre ?"  
  
"On ne peut faire que des suppositions ," répondit Dumbledore. "On ne saura peut être jamais ."  
  
Le Professor McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta.C'était ue montre très étrange .Elle avait douze aiguilles mais pas de chiffres ;à la place ,il y avait des petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran .Tout cela devait avoir un senspour Dumbledore car il remit sa montre dans sa poche en disant :"Hagrid est en retard late. Je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a dit de venir ici ?"  
  
"oui," admit le Professeur McGonagall. "Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venus dans cet endroit précis ?  
  
"Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et son oncle .C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais ."  
  
"Vous voulez dire ...-Non ,ce n'est pas possible !Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison" s'écria le Professeur McGonagall, en se levant d'un bond,le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue .   
  
"Dumbledore - c'est impossible. Je les ai observé toute la journée .On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous .En plus ,ils ont un fils - je l'ai vu donner des coups de pieds à sa mère tout le long de la rue pour avoir des bonbons . Harry Potter venir vivre ici !"  
  
"C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui" dit Dumbledore d'un tont ferme. " Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout lorsqu'il sera plus grand .Je leur ai écrit une lettre."  
  
"Une lettre?" répeta le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret ."Dumbledore,vous croyez vraimentque l'on peut expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapable de comprendre ce garçon ! il deviendra célèbre- une légende - , je ne serais pas étonnée que ce jour devienne dans l'avenir la fête d'Harry Potter -Il y aura des livres écrits sur Harry -Tous les enfants de notre monde connaitront son nom !"  
  
"C'est vrai", dit Dumbledore, en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant.Etre célèbre avant meme d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir!Ne comprenez vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pret à l'assumer ?"  
  
le Professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche .Elle parut changer d'avis ,avala sa salive et répondit :  
  
"Oui.Oui ,bien sur ,vous avez raison .Mais si vous-savez-qui n'était pas vraiment parti , ne croyez vous pas qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir ,qui est très grand , pour le retrouver ; et s'il ne le fait pas ,un de ses mangemorts le fera sans aucun doute pour lui ! Et cette maison sera le premier endroit auquel ils penseront !" elle s'arreta en espérant que Dumbledore dirait quelque chose ,mais il n'en fi rien ; et elle continua : "Je sais que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.Tout le monde le sait .Meme vous-savez-qui le sait ,mais ne pensez vous pas que vous pouvez empecher ca ?Après tout ,il reste beaucoup de temps avant que Harry ne rentre à Poudlard."  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête mais ne dit rien .  
  
Le silence fut brisé par le bruit d'une moto,qui apparut juste devant eux.  
  
"Oh Hagrid. Merci d 'être venu ."  
  
"De rien ,sir" dit Hagrid en tendant un paquet de langes à Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall le regarda comme si elle se posait beaucoup de questions ,mais les ravala en voyant Dumbledore déposer le garçon devant la porte d'entrée et mettre une lettre sur ses langes .  
  
Ils restèrent là à regarder le petit Harry dormir pendant quelques minutes . Dumbledore brisa le silence et dit :  
  
"On devrait y aller ,maintenant .on devrait fêter ça ." Il commença à s'en aller ,se retourna et dit "On se retrouve à l'école"  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête ,et McGonagall se transforma en chat et s'en alla en courant , Hagrid reprit la moto et s'envola ,mais Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé. il venait de réaliser qu'il avait tort et que McGonagall avait raison. L'enfant n'était pas en sécurité ici .Il ne pouvait pas le laisser .Il se dirigea devant la porte d'entrée et reprit le garçon .Un sourire apparut sur le visage rêveur de Harry .Dumbledore sourit à son tour.  
  
Dumbledore écrivit une autre lettre et la mit dans la boite aux lettres.Puis il partit ,mais son sourire avait disparu .Ca allait être difficile . Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il venait de faire. Personne !   
  
Le garçon allait avoir besoin de nouveaux parents, d'un nouveau nom ,d'une nouvelle maison ,d'un nouveau ...Tout !  
  
Et à qui allait il confier ce travail ?Qui serait assez discret ? Qui pourrait donner à ce garçon une nouvelle-et complète- identité ?  
  
-----fin du chapitre 1-----  
  
REVIEWSSSS please ,si vous voulez la suite ;-) 


	2. a new father ?

-----To chapter 2; Snape, Dumbledore and silverchild-----  
  
"Oh. Tu es réveillé." dit Dumbledore en sentant deux yeux verts le regardant. Dumbledore regarda par dessus le livre qu'il était en train de lire : "Sorcières et sorciers; Noms de A à Z voire plus." Il lui retourna le regard ,mais il fut effrayé en voyant les deux yeux verts se mouiller. Il avait toujours été doué avec les enfants ,mais ce garçon n'était pas un enfant ordinaire .C'était Harry Potter. Le Garcon Qui A Survécu.  
  
"Allons ,Allons , tout va bien se passer ." Il avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour le bébé .  
  
"D'abord ,il te faut un nom .Mais comment te nommer ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de ...euh ..." Il feuilleta les pages "Euh ... Simon joli nom ?" Les yeux de Harry se mouillèrent encore plus . "D'accord ,pas Simon. Qu'est ce que tu penses de ...Hermione ?Oups ,c'est un nom de fille .C'est dommage ,j'aimais bien ce nom ....Euh ... Ronald.Ne pleures pas si tu n'aimes pas ce nom ,on en trouvera un autre ,d'accord ?Oh ,mon dieu ,c'est difficile !"  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque un visage apparut dans les flammes de la cheminée .Le visage appartenait au cher vieux professeur de potions , Severus Rogue. Mais il ne ressemblait pas au Rogue que nous connaissons. Cet homme était pâle .Enfin ,plus pale que d'habitude.  
  
"Oh Severus. Vous avez l'air ..Euh ,pale . Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
  
Si les yeux pouvaient tuer ,Dumbledore serait mort sur le champ .  
  
Le sourire de Dumbledore fondit.   
  
"Ecoutez ,je dois vous poser une question ."  
  
A ce moment ,Harry décida de glousser.  
  
"Qu'est ce que ...qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Les yeux verts qu'il connaissait bien le regardèrent.   
  
"le bé-bé-bébé de Lily " bredouilla il à Dumbledore . "Je ...Je croyais qu'il allait vivre chez les moldus." Il arreta de parler car les gloussement de Harry s'intensifiaient.  
  
"Un petit garçon tellement drole" dit gentiment Dumbledore. Il prit le livre de nom qu' Harry avait regardé .  
  
"Silvanus. A mon dieu , pourquoi veux tu être appelé comme ça ?" Instantanément , un petit pendentif en argent se fit voir sur Harry . Dumbledore le regarda.  
  
"A mon silverchild ( c intraduisible ,littéralement "enfantd'argent"),amour pour toujours , maman,".  
  
Rogue murmura "Pourquoi l'a t elle appelé Silverchild ? Silver est le second ,il aurait du être nommé goldenchild (enfantd'or ,littéralement)."  
  
Dumbledore répondit ,comme pour lui même :"Non.Lily a toujours dit que c'était une méprise : L'argent est plus beau que l'or ,disait elle ."   
  
"Voulez vous quelque chose ,ou est ce que je peux partir .J'ai du travail ."  
  
Dumbledore lui jeta un regard perçant.  
  
"Severus.."  
  
"N-N-Non," l'interrompit Rogue "Non ,je ne pourrais pas .Je ne peux pas.Dès que je le regarderai ,je verrai ses yeux. Non ,je verrai les yeux de Lily. Je me rappellerai de tout" Il marqua une pause et se retourna " Je ne peux vraiment pas ...Mais Black ...Lupin ...? "  
  
Dumbledore un eut regard qui exprimait de la pitié . "Remus... Un loup-garou n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'un petit garçon ,et Sirius ...Il a trahi Lily et James ,et il est devenu fou .C'est un criminel ,et il sera bientot envoyé à Azkaban."  
  
Il gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes.  
  
"Je comprends,Severus, mais vous savez ce que je dois faire maintenant," Rogue hocha la tête ,mais ses yeux s'aggrandirent.  
  
"Obliviate," dit Dumbledore  
  
Les yeux de Rogue devinrent blanc , et Dumbledore le poussa doucement dans les flammes ,et il disparut .  
  
" Eh bien ,pauvre homme ...Mais cela ne nous aide pas ,Silvanus, il faut te trouver rapidement une famille"   
  
Harry gloussa ,excité.  
  
"Mais qui choisir ?Je suis trop vieux ,tout comme le professeur McGonagall ,les professeurs Flitwick, Binns..Hum , avoir un fantome comme père ,ce n'est pas très bon, Vector n'a pas le temps ,et Trelawney... hum. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser ...et Quirrel,pas vraiment.Mais alors ,quoi ?"  
  
Soudain ses yeux brillèrent et il se dirigea vers le feu,jeta de la poudre et dit : "Gilderoy Lockhart"  
  
Un visage jeune ,entouré de cheveux blonds apparut dans le feu  
  
"Vous m'avez appelé ,Albus ?"  
  
-----End of chapter 2----- 


	3. Lockhart ,Lockhart ,et encore Lockhart

----- To chapter 3; Lockhart, Lockhart and more Lockhart-----  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oui .S'il vous plait ,asseyez vous"  
  
Lockhart n'avait pas vu Harry et il s'assit devant lui en regardant Dumbledore .  
  
"Que puis-je faire pour vous ,Albus ?Rien de sérieux ,j'espère?"  
  
"La réponse est assise juste derrière vous" Lockhart se retourna ,laissa échapper un petit cri ,et tomba de sa chaise.  
  
Harry émit des gloussements excités et Dumbledore essaya de réprimer un sourire amusé, ce qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher.  
  
"Qu'est ce ...Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ,Albus ?"  
  
"Ceci ,mon ami ,est mon petit fils Silvanus"  
  
"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des enfants," lança Lockhart du plancher.  
  
"C'est possible ,mais j'en ai.Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry pour être sur que sa cicatrice était cachée par ses cheveux.  
  
"Et c'est de lui ,de mon cher petit fils ,que je veux vous parler .Voyez vous ,ses parents se cachent ,car mon fils est un auror ,et il a peur pour sa vie ...Mais ils n'ont pas pu emmener Silvanus avec eux et je ...J'ai peur d'etre trop vieux et de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour m'occuper d'un enfant .Mais ,heureusement ,vous êtes là .Vous êtes jeune ,beau" Lockhart sourit et hocha la tête, "intelligent et malin," Lockhart sourit un peu plus. Dumbledore marqua une pause  
  
"Pourriez-vous vous accuper de lui ?" eut une expression fatiguée ,mais Dumbledore était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il devait trop réfléchir.  
  
Et s'était vraiment très difficile pour Lockhart de choisir ,car d'un coté il ne voulait pas avoir à partager sa vie-et sa célébrité- avec quelqu'un d'autre ,mais d'un autre coté ,il ne voulait pas facher Dumbledore. Dieu seul sait que Dumbledore ne serait pas un ennemi facile à battre ,et ,en y réfléchissant ien ,ça lui ferait de la publicité .Lui ,le généreux Gilderoy s'occupant d'un garçon grace à la bonté de son coeur.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Lockhart and knew his decision. "I'll do it, Albus. I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent" les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent, "Si vous voulez bien me laisser seul un moment pour que je dise au revoir à mon petit fils..."  
  
"Euh ...Bien sur" il se dirigea vers la porte mais Dumbledore le retint.  
  
"Vous comprenez bien qu'il est hors de question de dire aux médias que les parents de Silvanus se cachent ?"  
  
Le sourire de Lockhart fondit. "b...Bien sur ,Albus ,bien sur ..."  
  
Quand la porte se referma derriere Lockhart ,Dumbledore regarda Harry avec pitié. "Je suis désolé ,silverchild mais c'est la meilleure solution pour toi," Harry gloussa . 'Oh...C'était un bébé tellement heureux ...Il n'avait pas la moindre idée que ses parents étaient déjà morts, et qu'il allait passer l'anné suivante à vivre dans un mensonge...'pensa Dumbledore .  
  
"Bon ,que faire de ta cicatrice ,maintenant ? Hmm... Voyons voir ...Il murmura un sort ,mais rien ne se passa.Il en essaya un nouveau ,mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de toucher Harry ,se qui le fit glousserplus fort . "Bon ,il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire.Je suis désolé , silverchild" Il pointa sa baguette sur la cicatrice d'Harry et murmura quelque chose ,et immédiatement , d'autres cicatrices apparurent sur le front d'Harry .Ce sort fit pleurer Harry ,mais même en regardant avec attention ,on ne pouvait pas distinguer de cicatrice en forme d'éclair parmi les autres.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient étrangement brillants lorsqu'il dit : " Au revoir ,mon silverchild.On se reverra un jour .Peut etre même avant qu'on s'y attende ..." Harry arreta de pleurer ,et regarda Dumbledore avec interet non feint :qui était ce vieil homme ?  
  
"Gilderoy,vous pouvez le prendre ,maintenant ,occupez vous bien de lui.Je vous contacterai plus tard" Avant que Lockhart aie pu dire un mot, Dumbledore avait disparu ,laissant Lockhart debout ,seul .'Enfin ,pas vraiment seul' ,pensa t il.Il n'était plus seul ,il était père ,maintenant .  
  
"Papa" dit il à voix haute .Ca voix marquait un profond dégout, "Père. amusant. Je l'aurai certainement tué avant qu'il ait 5 ans"  
  
"Oh ,ne pleure pas. Je ne le pensais pas" dit il alors que Harry recommencait à pleure ,cette fois très fort.  
  
Mais Harry ne se tut pas et Lockhart était sur le point d'utiliser un sortilège de silence sur lui quand un livre apparut sur le bureau.Il y avait écrit : La paternité pour les nuls. 'Les nuls'...Pensa t il. Je ne suis pas un nul et je ne toucherai pas à ce livre.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes ,il écouta Harry dont les cris s'intensifiaient . Son orgueil un peu blessé ,il pensa : 'Eh bien ,un petit coup d'oeil ne fera de mal à personne.'  
  
Il prit le livre et Harry ,toujours en train de pleurer (Qu'il empoigna comme un sac de pommes de terre) ,et rentra dans le feu de la cheminée  
  
  
  
  
  
----- End of chapter 3.. Na I'm not that evil.----- 


	4. chapitre4

-----To chapter 4; Silvanus Lockhart-----  
  
  
  
  
pfffff ,il est long ,celui là !!!  
  
  
Alors qu'ils apparurent ,un flash de lumière les aveugla .  
  
Harry arreta de pleurer et regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où venait la lumière ,sans succès. Il n'y avait pas de bougies ,et la seule lumière de la pièce provenait du feu,d'où ils venaient .  
  
Harry réalisa soudain que les murs étaient remplis de photos d'un homme. Harry gloussa en remarquant qu'ils représentaient tous le meme homme qui le portait .  
  
"Eh bien , Silvanus. Je suis content de voir que tu sais faire autre chose que pleurer" dit il gentillement  
  
Un des portaits sourits ,et il y eut de nouveau un éclair de lumière. La lumière venait du sourire du portait. Ses dents étaient tellement blanches que cela ressemblait à de la magie. (Ce qui était certainement le cas) Le vrai Lockhart sourit à Harry ,et il y eut un autre flash de lumière venant de ses dents. Harry gloussa en core plus. Cet homme était encore plus bizarre que l'autre !  
  
Soudain le visage de Harry devint rouge. On aurait dit qu'il faisait quelque chose de difficile .  
  
(A/N: une couche... délicieuse !)  
  
Lockhart ne le remarqua pas ou n'en avait que faire. Il se contenta de poser Harry par terre et de s'asseoir dans la chaise la plus confortable de la pièce ,en commencant de lire le livre .  
  
Il n'avait lu qu'une demi-page quand Harry commenca à pleurer .Euh ...Hurler serait le mot juste !  
  
"Oh ,mon dieu ,ayez pitié de moi " murmura t il en tournant les pages "Oh ,le voila . Que faire quand un bébé pleure ."  
  
"Premièrement ,vérifiez la couche du bébé ."  
  
"C'est hors de question !Je ne vais pas faire ca !"  
  
"deuxièmement :Le bébé s'ennuie peut etre .Donnez lui des jouets ,mais si vous avez le temps , faites quelque chose avec lui ,de sorte qu'il soit attaché"  
  
"Faire quelque chose avec l'enfant ...Mais quoi ?  
  
"Après tout ,c'est un livre pour les nuls !"  
  
"HUMPH"  
  
"...Alors ,si vous ne vous savez pas quels jouets l'enfant aimerait avoir ,souvenez vous des jouets que vous aimiez , enfant ."  
  
Lockhart sortit en trombe de la pièce et revint avec des poupées moldues à coiffer. "Volia pour toi , Silv. J'adorais jouer avec ça quand j'étais enfant . Et regarde ! Tu peux m'emprunter ce peigne !  
  
Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de jouer à la poupée ,et encore moins de toucher le peigne rose de Lockhart .  
  
"pauvre Ingrat" murmura t il , "Bon ,essayons autre chose.On devrait faire quelque chose ensemble ,et je sais exactement quoi ! Tu as besoin de me ressembler un peu plus .On ne peut pas garder ces cheveux noirs en désordre. Qu'est ce que penseront les gens ???" Il débita quelques gros mots peu recommandés à dire devant un enfant en se rappellant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Harry .  
  
"Eh bien ...Je le ferai quand même " Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry en criant :  
  
"Curlus Blondus"  
  
Les cheveux d'Harry devinrent blonds et bouclés . il ressemblait à un Lockhart miniature.  
  
"Eh bien, Silvanus Lockhart, ca ne t'as pas fait arreter de pleurer ,mais ca t'as rendu plus beau"  
  
Il reprit le livre .  
  
"Peut etre qu'il a faim . Si c'est le cas ,il y a de délicieux porridges et des fruits confits dans ce livre .Voyons voir dans Nourriture pour Père et Enfant ."  
  
"Degoutant ! Je crois que je vais faire quelque chose de meilleur. Mhhh Homard et caviar ?"  
  
il tourna sa baguette et un grand feu apparut au milieu de la pièce . Il la tourna de nouveau et un homard apparut.  
  
Harry hoqueta dans ses pleurs .  
  
"Euh ...Tu es fatigué ?? Laisse moi seulement lire la dernière note "  
  
Si rien d'autre ne marche ,l'enfant est peut etre fatigué . Si l'enfant ne veut pas dormir ,une berceuse est toujours une bonne idée . Notre recommandation :la berceuse de Nikolas .Texte à la fin du livre .  
  
Il tourna sa baguette une nouvelle fois et Harry se retrouva dans un grand lit.  
  
"Okay pour une berceuse. Je n'aime pas la berceuse de Nikolas ,mais il y a une chanson que j'adore . Et il y a une danse qui va avec ."  
  
Harry arreta de pleurer .Sa mère lui chantait toujours des berceuses. Souvent des chansons sur les yeux ,mais il aimait n'importe quelle chanson. "Bon ,1 ,2 3 c'est parti ..."  
  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Too sexy for my love Love's going to leave  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt Too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurt And I'm too sexy for Milan Too sexy for Milan New York and Japan  
  
I'm too sexy for your party Too sexy for you party No way I'm disco dancing  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk"  
  
At that line he started shaking his behind like mad. He didn't realize that he looked like a complete fool.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car Too sexy for my car To sexy by far And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat What ya think about that  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
  
Too sexy for my Too sexy for my Too sexy for my  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my cat Too sexy for my cat Poor pussy Poor pussy cat I'm too sexy for my love Too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me  
  
And I'm to sexy for this song" (N/A :C intraduisible .En gros : Je suis trop bien pour cette chanson ,pour l'amour ,je suis un top model ,une chanson bien prétencieuse ,koi ...)  
  
Lockhart termina la chanson et la danse et attendit que Harry commence à glousser ,ou quelque chose comme ça .Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre Harry se remettre à pleurer .  
  
"Oh... Dieu du ciel,pourquoi n'avait il pas chanté la berseuse de Nikolas ou quelque chose comme ca ? Oh... Le bruit cassait les oreilles. C'était le cri le plus fort et le plus assommant qu'il ait jamais entendu .  
  
"C'EST LA GOUTTE D'EAU QUI A FAIT DEBORDER LE VASE !ARRETE CA ! hurla t il"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.Maintenant ,tu ne peux aller nulle part et tu ne peux plus hurler. Oh...C'est tellement silencieux! On se croirait au paradis!"  
  
Lockhart disparut sans réaliser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important. En fait ,deux choses très importantes... La première était Harry ,mais qu'était la 2ème ???  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quelques heures avant la berceuse de Lockhart ,le Professeur Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau ,dans un dongeon. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important ,mais ...Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir quoi !  
  
Mais soudain ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il prit une petite boule de crisal transparent.Il la regarda :elle était remplie de fumée .  
  
C'était un rapeltout.  
  
Il le regarda longtemps ,mais il ne changea pas de couleur.  
  
'Damn pensa t il.Il n'avait rien oublié' mais quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit 'Il avait essayé quelque chose comme ca avantC'était quand celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom... Quelle horrible époque c'était...Oui ,il s'était infligé un sort de mémoire et Dumbledore lui avait demandé de préparer une potion très difficile. Et... Sa mémoire lui était revenue !Mais qu'est ce que c'était déjà que cette potion ...'  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand la tete de Dumbledore apparut dans le feu.  
  
"Severus, vous n'avez pas oublié la fete ,n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Bon ,ce n'est pas grave. Descendez et venez la feter avec nous. Vous savez qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine de vacances. Nous avons besoin de nous amuser le temps qu'il nous reste," il sourit "Et je ne veux pas vous gacher la fete ,mais vous savez que Sibylle est venue à celle là ..."  
  
Rogue grogna et oublia ses sortilèges de mémoire et ses potions  
  
"Oh non... Elle n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir à coté de quelqu'un d'autre ,juste pour une fois ?Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre le prétendu futur"  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé et disparut.  
  
"Mon dieu ,pourquoi cette ...Cette femme veut elle aller à la fete ?Peut etre qu'elle a vu dans sa boule de cristal que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait l'un d'entre nous. Mais ...Meme ca ...Ca ne serait pas la première fois." grogna Rogue  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh ,ma tête,' pensa Rogue. Il venait de quitter la grande salle où il avait passé toute la fete à écouter le "Professeur" Trelawney et ses prétendues prédictions . Humph! Mais après tout ,ca a été un peu plus interressant que d'habitude.  
  
Trelawney n'avait pour la première fois pas parlé de mort mais avait parlé de Lockhart en train d'élever un enfant . Il en avait pleuré de rire. Il n'avait eu le 'plaisir' de rencontrer Gilderoy Lockhart qu'une fois ,mais une fois est une fois de trop.Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était plus imbu de sa personne que lui. S'il devait élever un enfant ,il finirait surement par le tuer.   
  
Mais une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Dumbledore n'avait pas ri .Pas même essayé de cacher un sourire amusé .Peut etre était il en train de sympathiser avec Trelawney ,ou quelque chose comme ca .Après tout ,lorsqu'il s'est mis à rire , Dumbledore lui a demandé ce qui était si drole ,et lui a dit que Trewlaney avait parfois des visions exactes .Il avait l'air ...Blessé. Même McGonagall avait ri lorsque Trewlaney est sortie furieuse de la grande salle .  
  
Rogue gloussa en se souvenant de la scène. Mais il s'arreta rapidement :il devait travailler ,maintenant.Il devait arriver à comprendre cette formule...   
  
Il commencait juste à essayer d'apprendre les ingrédients quand une chouette apparut .Roguedétacha la lettre et la chouette s'envola. Il ouvrit la lettre :  
  
mon cher vieux ami ,  
  
Eh bien ,ca ne va pas etre un très bon hibou ..Pourquoi ?Parce que je suis arreté.  
  
J'aimerais etre près de toi maintenant.J'aimerais tellement voir ton visage .  
  
La raison pour laquelle je suis arreté ?Eh bien ...C'est vraiment très amusant. J'étais au chaudron baveur quand Gilderoy Lockhart est entré. Oui , GILDEROY LOCKHART. Je crois qu'il avait bu quelques verres autre part ,parce qu'il était IVRE !!!  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde au chaudron baveur ,ce soir là ,et la seule place libre était à coté de moi ,alors ...Il s'est assis à coté de moi ,quelle horreur !  
  
Alors il a commencé à me parler d'un enfant orphelin ,qu'il allait élever ,en disant que l'enfant le haissait .  
  
A la fin ,il a commecé à gémir et il a voulu que JE le console !!Non de dieu !!!J'allais le faire ,mais j'étais aussi un peu saoul ,et en plus j'avais mangé plusieurs tablettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes ,et tu sais comment je suis quand je mange trop de sucre .  
  
"En effet" sourit Rogue  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit ,je l'ai poussé par terre et on a commencé à se battre ,mais il est resté par terre en gémissant. Alors ,quelques sorciers du ministère sont accourus à travers la foule ,et m'ont arreté .Heureusement ,je n'avais pas ma baguette levée ,je n'irai donc pas à Azkaban ,j'ai juste une amende de 30 gallions à payer  
  
Mais je peux t'assurer que j'en ai eu pour mon argent ! Avoir pu maitriser Lockhart me fait encore rire dans ma celulle  
  
Ton ami ,qui se roule de rire par terre dans sa prison  
  
PINKDEVIL (A/N =diable rose mais où elle va chercher ses noms ???)  
  
Severus éclata de rire ,mais s'arreta soudain ;Un enfant ?? D'un coup , il réalisa qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune potion .Il se rappellait tout ...  
  
"Oh mon dieu ... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard ...Pour l'amour de Lily ...."  
  
  
  
CA Y EST g reussi à le traduire!!!  
Reviews ,please !!!!!! encore 6 petites reviews de rien du tout ,ca donne le moral pour la suite!!!  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 4----- 


	5. chapitre5

-----Chapter 5; A lollipop, a fire, a lullaby and chances-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le Professeur Severus Snape transplana à Pré-Au-Lard ,où les sortilèges anti-transplanation n'étaient pas actifs .  
  
"J'éspère qu'il n'est pas trop tard" murmurait il pour lui même  
  
"La maison de Lockhart"  
  
Il apparut devant un portail rose .Derrière le portail se trouvaient de nombreux arbres gigantesques qui recouvraient complètement la maison .  
  
Il essaya d'ouvrir le portail ,mais celui ci était fermé .  
  
"Alohomora"   
  
Le portail ne s'ouvrit pas  
  
"Euh...Eh bien....Moi ,Severus Orion Rogue ,professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ,ami du garnd sorcier Albus Dumbledore,t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte ."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Il était toujours verrouillé .  
  
Il eut une illumination qui le fit grogner .  
  
"Je suis un très grand fan de Gilderoy Lockhart" dit il hargneusement, "J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir un autographe de cet intelligent ,courageux ,généreux et fantastique sorcier ,alors s'il vous plait ,laissez moi entrer!"  
  
Le portail s'ouvrit  
  
"J'aurais du m'en dou..." Il renifla l'air  
  
"AU FEU !!!"  
  
Il courut aussi vite qu'il put en murmurant "Quel crétin !Je suis sur qu'il est le seul sorcier au monde a avoir oublié d'immuniser sa maison contre le feu !!"  
  
"FLAMANA IMPOSILARA"  
  
  
Le feu s'éteignit immédiatement .Une partie de la maison s'était écroulée .  
  
"Harry! Ou es tu , Harry?"  
  
Il le chercha dans chaque pièce de la maison qui n'avait pas brulé .  
  
Un silence de mort lui répondit .  
  
"Non mais ,regardez moi ...Moi ,Severus Rogue ,professeur de potions hai par ses élèves ,je suis en train de chercher un petit garçon ?"  
  
'Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais .'lui dit une petite voix diabolique dans sa tete .  
  
"Peut etre que j'ai souhaité que cet enfant disparaisse pour que je ne vois plus jamais ces yeux .Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ca"sa voix se brisa "Il va mourir. C'est comme si je l'avais vraiment tuée ,cette fois ci ..."  
  
'Il est parti !De quoi te plains tu ?Lily aussi est partie !Tu as réusii ,cette fois ci!Tu devrais être fier !'  
  
"Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !"  
  
Quelqu'un gloussa  
  
"Oh ,mon dieu ,je suis devenu fou .D'abord ,je me dispute avec moi même ,et maintenant j'entends des voix !  
  
Il y eut un autre gloussement .  
  
Rogue leva les yeux  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Il enjamba une poutre et entra dans une chambre qui avait été entièrement détruite. 'Pas complètement' se dit il pour lui même. Un cercle au milieu de la pièce n'était pas brulé ,comme si les flammes ne voulaient pas s'en approcher. Dans ce cercle se trouvait un berceau rose ...  
  
"Mon Dieu ,comment as tu fait ca ,Harry"  
  
Mais le bébé dans le lit n'était pas Harry .C'était sans aucun doute lockhart en plus jeune.Blond , les cheveux frisés ,il portait un pyjama rose agrémenté de petits coeurs.  
  
"Qui es tu ?" murmura t il "Lockhartne peut pas avoir un vrai enfant"  
  
Une paire de yeux d'un vert brillants le regardèrent  
  
"Ha...Silvanus! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?" Il regarda la main gauche d'Harry qui était raide ,ainsi que ses orteils de pied.  
  
"A ce qu'on dirait ,ce crétin a essayé de te libérer ,mais il n'y est pas arrivé! Ce n'est pas une surprise ,à mon avis! Je ne suis meme pas sur qu'il soit capable de faire le moindre petit sort tout seul ."se dit il ,puis il murmura un sortilège pour libérer Harry .  
  
"Pa-Pa" Sourit Harry en tendant les bras vers Rogue pour qu'il puiss le prendre .  
  
"Je ne suis pas ton pa...Viens avec moi ,mon garçon" il souleva Harry ,qui gloussa  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drole ,Silvanus ?"  
  
Harry montra à Rogue une baguette rose  
  
"Qu'est ...Oh ,comme tu es mignon !Tu as volé la baguette de Lockhart!"  
  
Harry gloussa ,tourna la baguette ,et Rogue se retrouva avec une sucette dans chaque main  
  
"Non ,bébé ! Je ne mange pas de ...Oh ,mince"  
  
Ils avaient quitté la maison ,mais ,avant de transplaner ,Rogue murmura :  
  
"FLAMANA POSIBILARA"  
  
le feu reprit de plus belle  
  
"Je ne vais quand même pas sauver ces stupides photos de lui même"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"ALBUS" hurla t il en entrant dans le chateau  
  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse .  
  
"Severus, Albus n'est pas là . Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda doucement McGonagall   
  
"DEHORS!MAINTENANT! " il réalisa soudain qu'i parlait à McGonagall  
  
"qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?" dit il d'un ton méprisant ,avant de tourner les talons vers les dongeons .  
  
N'ayant que faire d'avoir marché sur miss Teigne en passant ,il atteint finallement son but :Le portait d'un clown moldu.  
  
"Oh ,bonjour ,Severus .Comment ca va? Avez vous risqué d'aller en enfer aujourdh'ui ,ou ce jour a t il été ennuyeux ?" demanda le clown avec entrain en voyant Rogue .  
  
Mais pourquoi Dumbledore devait il toujours lui donner les portraits les plus stupides du chateau ?  
  
"Pas encore ,mais la journée n'est pas finie" ricana t il .  
  
"En effet ,mon ami !Bonne chance !"  
  
"Beozar"dit Rogue en se rappellant le mot de passe qui avait été changé la veille .  
  
Le clown rit et continua de parler , "J'ai appris une nouvelle farce ,aujourd'hui .Vous voulez voir?" Il remarqua soudain Harry et ajouta"Et qui est ce? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un vieil ami à vous!"  
  
"Ca ne vous regarde pas.Beozar"  
  
le portrait haussa les épaules et s'ouvrit  
  
***  
  
"eh bien , Silv. Nous pouvons parler à Albus maintenant ,puis tu passeras la nuit avec moi .Ca ne te dérange pas?"  
  
Comme réponse ,il se retrouva avec un baton de chocolat dans la bouche .  
  
"Je crois que je vais m'occuper de cette baguette ,et maitenant ,c'est l'heure de dormir ."  
  
Les yeux de Harry se mouillèrent  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Tu as faim ?"  
  
Ses yeux se mouillèrent encore plus  
  
"Oh...Je ne pense pas être capable de ça..."  
  
Harry fut sur le point de fondre en larmes  
  
"JJe ne peux pas le faire"dit il ,avant de se diriger vers le feu en murmurant "professeur MacGonagall"  
  
McGonagall apparut dans le feu  
  
"J'ai un problème ,Minerva ."  
  
McGongall cacha un sourire amusé et dit "Est ce que cela aurait un rapport avec l'enfant dont je n'aie que faire ?"  
  
Rogue fut sur le point de répliquer froidement ,mais il se contenta de répondre :"Eh bien ,oui ,en effet...C'est mon euh...neveu ,et j'ai promis de m'occuper de lui .Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard changer des couches?"  
  
McGongall ne put pas se retnir d'éclater de rire .  
  
"eh bien ,oui," hocqueta t elle, "Vous voulez une explication ?"  
  
"NON! Contentez vous de le faire ,s'il vous plait ...Peut etre un autre jour !"  
  
Elle amena Harry dans la salle de bains et en revint quelques minutes plus tard  
  
"E voici ,père" elle éclata de rire à nouveau "Quelque chose d'autre ?"  
  
Rogue la regarda comme s'il allait la tuer ,mais se contenta de dire :"oui ,comment fait on pour l'endormir ?"  
  
McGonagall rentra dans le feu en disant "Essayez une berceuse" ,et elle disparut  
  
Rogue posa Harry dans un lit qu'il venait de faire apparaitre avec sa baguette .  
  
"Eh bien ,bonne nuit ,Silv..."  
  
Les yeux verts de Harry le regardèrent .  
  
"Ah ,oui ,la berceuse ..."  
  
Il commença à chanter :  
  
"Lullaby,dis bonne nuit, ferme les yeux ,tombe dans le sommeil ,ne pleure pas car demain il y aura plus à voir !"  
  
Ne pleure pas ,dis bonne nuit et dors"  
  
"WOW!!! Il dort vraiment !"  
  
Rogue retourna dans le salon et regarda autour de lui .  
  
Deux chaises bleues se trouvaient devant le feu .Il s'assit dans l'une d'elles. Les murs ,de la pierre blanche ,étaient décorés par des peintures et des bougies. De l'autre coté de la pièce se tenaient des bibliothèques. il aimait vraiemnt cette pièce . Tout le monde croyait que sa chambre était noire et verte ,mais il préférait le bleu.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce .  
  
"Severus! Minerva m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?"  
  
"Oui ,en effet ,je voudrais" sa voix était pleine de colère   
  
"Ca n'a pas aidé ,ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière .Je me souviens de tout ."  
  
le sourie de Dumbledore disparut.  
  
"Vous savez ?Mais comment ?J'ai été tellement prudent ."  
  
"J'ai appris à briser les sortilèges de mémoires auprès de Voldemort ,mais je comprends ce que vous avez fait .Je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça." La colère était de retour dans sa voix .  
  
"Comment avez vous osé" il hurlait ,maintenant "COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE PLACER UN BEBE AUX MAINS DE CE CRETIN AMOUREUX DE LUI MEME ,UNE FACE DE RAT QUI ...?" il fut à courts de mots ,et essaya de se calmer .  
  
"Saviez vous que Lockhart a usé d'un Petrificus Totalus sur Ha...enfin , Silv puis l'a laissé seul. Ah ,et puis il y a eu un début de feu ,et que la seule chose qui a sauvé Harry fut que étrangement ,le feu ne l'a pas touché ??!!"  
  
"QUOI!!!!!! Un feu??," Soudain ,il ressembla à un vieil homme qu'il était . "Silverchild a enflammé la maison tout seul .J'espère .Je l'espère vraiment !"  
  
Toute la colère de Rogue disparut.  
  
"Qu'espé...?"  
  
Dumbledore fut interrompu par Lockhart qui entra dans la pièce en chancellant .Apparemment ,il avait voyagé par la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Sans s'en soucier ,Rogue dit : "Dumbledore je..."  
  
"J'ai entendu"dit simplement Dumbledore  
  
Lockhart commença à pleurer  
  
"J-J-J-J-Je n'ai pas fait exprès," sanglota t il .  
  
"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ,s'il vous plait ,donnez moi une seconde chance!"  
  
Il se turent pendant quelques minutes ,juqu'à ce que Dumbledore rompe le silence  
  
"D'accord," dit il, "Je vous donnerai une seconde chance ."  
  
  
ppffff j'ai mis loongtemps à le traduire ...REVIEWS pleaseeeee ,ca donne du punchh!!!  
  
  
-----End of chapter 5----- 


	6. chapitre6

-----Chapter 6; Lockhart in Azkaban??-----  
  
  
  
  
MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWEURS ,meme si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je lis toutes les reviews !  
  
Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer ,de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui apprécie votre travail .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart entra dans sa maison en se sentant vraiment déprimé . Une fois de plus ,il s'était fourré dans des embrouilles desquelles il ne pourrait pas sortir tout seul . Il ne voulait vraiment pas cet enfant. Il detestait les enfants plus que tout .Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir été un .Il ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi dégoutant. Les couches et toutes ces choses. Cependant ,il était sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à reprendre l'enfant. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui avai donné une autre chance. Mais il était heureux qu'il l'ai fait. Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il aurait déjà pu faire une fois. Le jeter dans le lieu qu'il craignait ,comme le reste du monde ,le plus . Azkaban.  
  
En poussant la porte de la maison ,il dit à Harry endormi :  
  
"Et je ne vais pas risquer une fois de plus d'y aller ."  
  
"Sir, Sasha un message pour vous a." couina une elfe de maison ,en voyant Lockhart ouvrir la porte.  
  
"Très bien Sasha .qu'est ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Un autre monsieur cherchait vous ,sir! Il rappelle vous que vous prendre des photos devez dans 2 heures"  
  
"Oh ,c'est vrai. Il faut qu'on travaille ta syntaxe ,Sasha ,mais merci .A quelle heure est il venu?"  
  
"il y a une heure et 50 minutes, sir"  
  
Lockhart paniqua .  
  
"QUOI ?Il ne me reste que 10 minutes pour me préparer ?! Au seeecours!"  
  
"Sasha aidera vous, sir. Que Sasha faire doit ?"  
  
"Prends cet enfant," il donna à l'elfe Harry. "Son nom est Silvanus, occupe toi bien de lui ."  
  
'Comment ai je pu ne pas penser directement à Sasha ?' pensa t il  
  
"Très bien ,sir ."  
  
Lockhart courut à la raridité de l'éclair pour trouver son sac violette . Il vérifia que tout y était :  
  
"Copies rétrécies de mon livre? ok," murmura t il, "Plumes à autographes? ok, peigne? ok! Miroir? ok. Maquillage? ok! Baguette...BAGUETTE ??SASHA ?AS TU VU MA BAGUETTE???"  
  
Sasha ,debout avec un Harry maintenant reveillé, regarda Lockhart d'un air inquiet .  
  
"Non sir. Est ce que la baguette magique de mon maitre manque ???"  
  
Harry gloussa, mais aucun des deux autres ne s'en préoccupèrent.  
  
"Non ,non ,non ! Il va falloir que j'y aille sans ma baguette !"  
  
Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand il fut pris d'une vague de mauvais présentiments . Il se retourna  
  
"Sasha ,si je ne suis pas de retour dans 2 heures, va voir Dumbledore ,le directeur de Poudlard .Tu le connais ?"  
  
Sasha acquiésa  
  
"Et donne Silvanus à Dumbledore .Compris ?"  
  
"Oui, sir. Sasha a compris ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Au même moment ,Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau , se posant des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait .  
  
"Pourquoi a tu fait ca à Harry ?" murmura t il pour lui même.  
  
"Pauvre idiot !Tu n'as pas oublié ce que Lockhart a fait à Harry ,c'est ça ?"  
  
"Mais Severus a fait exactement la même chose ,et regarde !Il utilise très bien sa seconde chance" argumentait il pour lui même.  
  
"Mais souviens toi , Severus t'as dit ce qu'il avait fait de lui-même ,alors que Lockhart n'a avoué que par la force"  
  
"Pourquoi devrais je être un pauvre vieux idiot aimant et qui pardonne ?"  
  
Cet argument ne put être développé car à cet instant ,quelqu'un frappa à la porte .  
  
"Entrez"  
  
Minerva McGonagall entra.  
  
"Albus, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose ."  
  
"Très bien .Je vous en prie ,asseyez-vous" Il montra une chaise moelleuse.  
  
McGonagall s'assit et commença à parler .  
  
"J'ai vu Severus avec un enfant aujourd'hui"  
  
Dumbledore parut soudain inquiet "Votre objection étant ?"  
  
"Eh bien , déjà ça m'a choqué de voir Severus avec un enfant ,mais le plus étonnant est que cet enfant m'était étrangement familier."  
  
Dumbledore garda le silence.  
  
"Je veux dire qu'il avait les cheveux blonds et frisés ,et si ce n'était cela ,j'aurais juré que cet enfant était Harry Potter"  
  
Dumbledore eut un regard perçant .  
  
"Je ne vous mentirai pas ,Minerva. C'était Harry Potter. Je l'ai ramené avec moi. Je me suis aperçu que vous aviez raison ."  
  
McGonagall sourit.  
  
"Mais il n'est plus Harry Potter ,maintenant .Son nom est Silvanus."  
  
"Mais pourquoi l'avez vous donné à Severus plutot qu'à une autre personne ?"  
  
"Je ne l'ai pas confié à Severus .Je l'ai confié à Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
McGonagall tomba de sa chaise .  
  
"LOCKHART!!! Mais à quoi pensiez vous donc ?"  
  
"Vous devriez avoir assez de bon sens pour comprendre cela vous-même ."  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Dumbledore  
  
"Vraiment ,je ne vois pas . Si Harry avait été à Poudlard ,vous et Hagrid aurait pu le surveiller !"  
  
"Si Harry avait été à Poudlard ,Voldemort un un des mangemorts auriant tenté une attaque ."  
  
"Mais ...Vous-savez-qui est mort ,et tous les mangemorts sont à Azkaban !"  
  
"En êtes vous vraiment sûr ?"  
  
"Meme si ce n'était pas le cas ,Poudlard est protégé par des sortilèges assez puissants pour les repousser!"  
  
"Et dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard ? Je regrette ,mais j'ai confié Harry à Lockhart ,et il restera chez lui ."  
  
Mac Gonnagall regarda Dumbledore .Celui ci savait ce qu'il faisait .  
  
"Bon ,puisque votre décision est prise ...Sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ." McGonagall said.  
  
Un souvenir réapparut dans la tête de Dumbledore.  
  
"Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit .Il est vraiment tard ."  
  
McGonagall sortit ,mais Dumbledore n'alla pas se coucher . Il se dirigea vers une armoire de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et sortit de sa tête les souvenirs pour les mettre dans une pensine .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ammenez le !"cria un jeune Bartemius Croupton .  
  
L'assemblée parut excitée dans la chambre , et on entendit des gens murmurer :  
  
"Oui ,amenez le nous ,cet imbu de lui même !"  
  
"Il est vraiment très beau" gloussèrent deux adolescentes .  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il eut assez d'intelligence pour faire une chose pareille."  
  
Les chuchotement stoppèrent alors qu'un froid envahit la chambre .  
  
Chambre n'était pas le mot exact . La pièce ressemblait plutot à une cave .Les murs étaient de pierre sombre ,sans décorations et sans fenetres .La cave était circulaire. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un box vide . Croupton était assis devant ce box ,et derrière lui il y avait des centaines de chaises .Toutes remplies de spectateurs.Sur la droite ,une grande porte en chene s'ouvrit subitement .  
  
Quatre mangemorts entrèrent en tenant un homme  
  
"oh! Il est moins beau que sur les photos!" s'exclamèrent les deux filles .  
  
Cet homme n'avait pas l'air en forme . Il était pale comme un fantome ,ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et graisseux ,et son visage couvert de crasse  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart ,vous êtes accusé d'avoir soumis au doloris et d'avoir tué un coupe de moldus ,Mr et Mrs Jorkins ;ainsi que d'avoir enlevé et torturé Mrs LiLy Evans."  
  
The foule cria.  
  
"J-J-Je n'ai aps fait ça ! J-J-J-Je ne l'ai pas fait ...Pourquoi l'aurais je fait ? J-J'ai tout le succès que je veux !"  
  
"Montrez nous votre bras gauche." cria Croupton.  
  
"C-C-Ce n'est p-p-pas nécessaire !J-Je n'ai rien fait !" dit Lockhart .La panique percait dans sa voix tremblante .  
  
Croupton regarda le plus grand détraqueur et lui dit de relever la manche de Lockhart.  
  
La foule se remit à hurler. Sur le gars gauche et pale de Lockhart se trouvait une marque noire.  
  
Lockhart tenta de s'enfuir ,mais fut rattrapé en un instant ,et fut ligoté par des chaines.  
  
"O-O-O-O-On m'a forcé à le faire "Albus ,vous savez que je ne l'ai pas voulu .Par respect pour votre nièce ,et ma fiancée ,Charlotte ,je ne l'aurais pas fait! Je l'ai fait pour retrouver ces batards qui ont tué ma fiancée !"  
  
Dumbledore ,qui était assis sur une chaise ,se leva et dit d'une voix intelligible et claire :  
  
"aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre ,je le crois ,tout autant que ma niece. Elle a été tuée par des mangemorts ,et j'ai moi-même fait tout mon possible pour retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça.Mais je n'ai pas voulu aller aussi loin ... J'aimais ma nièce plus que tout.Elle était ma fille. Elle a eu foi en Gilderoy ,et quiconque elle croit ,je le crois!  
  
"Dum-dum-dumbledore," now it was Crouch turn to stutter "you don't say what I think you are saying?"  
  
"En effet ,Barty .Je dis que Gilderoy Lockhart est innocent."  
  
Il y eut un autre cri dans la foule .  
  
Croupton ne croyait pas à l'innocence de Lockhart .Mais il était si près de devenir ministre de la magie ! il lui manquait encore le vote du conseil qui comptait le plus .Celui du directeur de Poudlard .Albus Dumbledore .  
  
"Si vous en êtes si sur ,Albus" s'exclama t il "Mais vous m'en devez un ,maintenant"  
  
"En effet ,monsieur le ministre."  
  
Croupton sourit et Lockhart fur relaché.  
  
"Merci beaucoup ,Albus" s'exclama Lockhart en s'agenouillant devant Dumbledore et en embrassant le bas de sa robe .  
  
"Arrete ca !Il est possible que je ne te crois pas entièrement ,alors si tu me décois ,tu sera envoyé en prison en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Azkaban ."  
  
"Bien sur ,Albus..Sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber"  
  
"Mais ...Et les spectateurs ? Ils savent tout !" s'exclama Croupton .  
  
"Ils ne savent pas quelque chose q'un petit sortilège de mémoire ne peut réparer."  
  
Ensemble ,Croupton et Dumbledore murmurèrent quelques mots ,et les yeux des spectateurs devinrent blanc ,et ils disparurent tous.  
  
Dumbledore regarda attentivement Lockhart.  
  
"Souvenez vous de votre promesse pour toujours ."  
  
"Sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ." répéta Lockhart .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***End flashback***  
  
  
Et voilou ...REVIEWS please ! ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of Chapter 6 or perhaps the story MWAHAHAHAH 


	7. Lockhart à Azkaban ?

-----Chapter 6; Lockhart vs. Snape-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT;" Snape roared  
  
Lockhart first seeing Snape now looked at him with disgust and said with a voice with the heat as eyes!  
  
"Snape. Didn't realize you were here. But then again. I have always overshadowed you"  
  
"Easy gentlemen's," Dumbledore said with an amused smile, "And yes Severus. I am willing to give Gilderoy here a second change. And you should now that some people deceive a second change"  
  
Lockhart snorted  
  
Snape opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but couldn't find of something to said.  
  
"Besides Severus it's completely me who decides were I'll like to put my grandson," he looked very stern at Snape.  
  
Snape finally understood  
  
"Severus will you please fetch Silvanus?"  
  
When Snape had left the room Dumbledore looked very hard at Lockhart. His twinkle had disappeared.  
  
"I know what you did to my silverchild but I don't know why you want a second change ore more like a third change"  
  
Lockhart suddenly looked like he was a first year who accidentally had sat fire on Dumbledores long beard.  
  
"But I do know if you hurt Silvanus once more I'll make you regret" said Dumbledore with a threatening voice.  
  
"You do not want me as an enemy! And you now that. I've saved you once but I'll not save you again." Dumbledore turned around and left within the fire  
  
Snape grinned as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh... you have been spying"  
  
Snape grinned even more  
  
"Well but remember Dumbledore have given you a second change too"  
  
Snape grinned fated.  
  
"Not so smart anymore? But I understand. I beat you before, I beat you now and I'll beat you again"  
  
Lockhart grabbed Harry and left.  
  
Snape sneered at the fire were Lockhart just had left.  
  
"Perhaps you wont in the past but you haven't won yet. I still have time to beat you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 6----- 


	8. la voix

-----Chapter 7; The voice-----  
  
  
  
Comment on fait pour accepter toutes les reviews ,meme sans login ?  
  
  
  
Quequ'un frappa à la porte de Lockhart .  
  
"Bonjour , sir," dit Sasha "Sasha est à service votre sir. qu'est ce que peut faire pour vous Sasha ?"  
  
Severus Snape regarda gravement l'elfe .  
  
"Tu es l'elfe de Lockhart ?"  
  
"Oui sir, Gilderoy Lockhart Sasha maitre est.Mais le maitre maison n'est pas ."  
  
"Aucune importance .Je ne veux pas lui parler à lui. Je suis venu prendre Silvanus."  
  
Sasha essaya de fermer la porte maisRogue était déjà entré dans la maison.  
  
"NON VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE PRENDRE" rugit l'elfe de maison.  
  
Snape vola à travers l'entrée comme un ballon de foot .  
  
"Sasha respecte les ordres de son maitre. Sasha prendra soin de Silvanus .Sasha fait se qu'on lui demande . Sasha bon elfe est. Sasha prendra soin de Silvanus pendant deux heures ,et si son maître n'est pas de retour ,elle ira le porter à Albus Dumbledore."  
  
La colère de Rogue s'envola.  
  
" Il a dit que s'il n'était pas de retour dans deux heures tu devrai emmener Silvanus chez Dumbledore ?"  
  
Sasha acquiesa . "Oui ,et Sasha va faire ce qu'on lui a dit de faire !"  
  
"Ca fait combien de temps qu'il te l'a donné ?"  
  
"Une heure et 50 minutes. Sasha est inquiète ."  
  
"Je n'ai peut etre jamais estimé Lockhart"murmura t il pour lui même . "Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'il a toujours été bon en divination. Pas en vraies prédictions ,mais en pressentiments .  
  
"Sasha. Ton maitre a des problèmes. Prends Silv. On va voir Dumbledore MAINTENANT!"  
  
"Mon maitre des problèmes a? Sasha n'aime pas que son maitre aie des problèmes. Sasha va prendre Silvanus," Elle sortit et Rogue entendit un "plop" de l'autre chambre :Elle avait transplané . Rogue lui même entra dans le feu et disparut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Un petit peu à gauche ,s'il vous plait ."  
  
Lockhart fit deux pas sur la droite ,pas très concentré .  
  
"Non, , à gauche."  
  
Lockhart fit ce qu'on lui demandait ,mais sans regarder le photographes ,mais les ombres que l'on apercevait au fond de la salle. Il se sentit observé.Bien sur ,observé par le photographe ,mais aussi par quelqu'un d'autre.Quelqu'un se cachant dans les ombres ,attendant .Mais attendant quoi ? D'avoir un autographe ...De lui parler ...De ...Le tuer ??  
  
"Allez ,faites un beau souire.Souvenez vous de vos fans. Souvenez vous de l'argent que vous gagnez grace à ça !"  
  
Lockhart grimaca en direction de l'appareil photo .Mais pas une de ses grimaces habituelles. Ses yeux étaient fixés derrière la caméra ,sur les ombres. Quoi?? Est ce quil révait ,ou est ce que quelque chose avait bougé?? Quelque chose ,ou ...Quelqu'un .  
  
"Et voila. Aussi bien que d'habitude ,même si vous étiez un peu plus raide ,aujourd'hui"  
  
"Hmm..." Lockhart continuait de fixer les ombres,sans se soucier que le photographe était parti .  
  
"Eh bien ,c'ets l'heure des autres phot..." Il se retourna et regarda l'estrade où le photographe se tenait.  
  
"Il est parti" dit une voix doucereuse derrière lui .  
  
Lockhart laissa échapper un petit cri.Il connaissait cette voix .  
  
"Tu es encore et toujours une poule mouillée ,c'est ça? reprit la voix.  
  
"Lai-Lai-Laissez moi tranquille!S'il vous plait !"  
  
"Effrayé ?Tu dois l'étre." La voix était très proche de son oreille gauche. Il pouvait sentir la respiration chaude de l'homme.  
  
Celui-ci empigna l'avant bras gauche de Lockhart. Il y eut un grand cri .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------End of chapter 7----- 


	9. maman

-----Chapter 9; Mummi------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comment fait on pour accepter les reviews anonymes ,please ???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cri dura longtemps ,mais l'homme finit par retirer sa main de son bras.  
  
  
  
"Tu te souviens de mon pouvoir ,n'est ce pas ?"  
  
  
  
Lockhart ne répondit pas .Il était encore étendu sur le sol ,massant sa main .  
  
  
  
"Réponds!" hurla l'homme en donnant un coup de pieds à Lockhart dans les cotes .  
  
  
  
"Ou..Oui" sanglota t il.  
  
  
  
"gentille petite fille!"Il regarda Lockhart avec dégout."Relève ta robe"  
  
  
  
Lockhart n'osa pas contester ,et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé .  
  
  
  
"Regarde ton bras.Regarde ta marque. Tu devrais savoir à qui tu appartiens. Meme si notre maitre est parti ,souviens toi que nous sommes encore nombreux ici .Tu vas t'en rappeller . C'EST CLAIR?"  
  
  
  
"Oui ,Lucius ,c'est très clair." Lockhart essaya de se relever ,mais il fut tapé par l'homme.  
  
  
  
"RESPECT! JEXIGE DU RESPECT! Pour toi ,je ne suis pas Lucius mais Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
  
  
"Oui , Mr Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Malfoy sourit. "Bien. Je pense que tu as assez de cerveau pour savoir pourquoi je suis là ."  
  
  
  
"Non, monsieur." Malfoy eclata d'un rire doucereux ,qui se transforma en un rire strident et diabolique.   
  
  
  
"Pour la première fois ,tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas de cerveau .C'est une bonne chose! Eh bien ,je suis venu ici pour avoir une petite discussion. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Et à ton avis ,qu'est ce que c'est ,petite fille?"  
  
  
  
"Aucune idée ,monsieur." On décelait de la peur dans la voix de Lockhart .  
  
  
  
"Je sais que tu as été capturé par les aurors ,mais comment t'es tu échappé ?Avec tout ce que tu as fait !"  
  
  
  
"J-J-Je n'ai rien fait !!"  
  
  
  
"NE ME MENTS PAS !" Il éclata soudain d'un rire strident "Tu as tué ta fiancée ,et Lily ! Tu l'as capturée ! Pour savourer la colère et le désespoir de Rogue...Et ,bien sur ,tous ces moldus..."  
  
  
  
Il souleva Lockhart du sol et murmura à nouveau pès de son oreille .  
  
  
  
"Et ton enfant ?L'enfant que ta fiancée portait ?"  
  
  
  
Lockhart commenca à pleurer comme un bébé "Vous et les autres ,vous l'avez fait!Pas moi ."  
  
  
  
"Faux ,ma chère petite fille . Tu as porté la baguette . Tu l'as fait.On t'a juste………Juste aidé un peu."  
  
  
  
"Vous me l'avez fait faire !Vous avez lancé l'imperius !"  
  
  
  
"Tu as quand même porté la baguette .C'est toi qui l'a tué " il arreta de parler en entendant des pas.   
  
  
  
"Maintenant ,je te quitte! Mais si tu en souffles un mot à quiconque ,tu es mort ! Et souviens toi que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je reviendrai quand tu t'y attendra le moins .Peut être dans des semaines ,des mois ,des ans. Mais je ne t'oublierai pas.Je reviendrai ." ricana t il "Et là ,je te tuerai !" Avec ces mots ,il disparut .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lockhart s'assit dans une chaise moelleuse près du feu ,dans le bureau de Dumbledore, buvant un thé ,se remettant du choc. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après le départ de Malefoy , son elfe ou quelqu'un était venu lui apporter des cookies et du thé .C'était à des années lumières de la scène qui venait de se produire .Dumbledore toussa pour attirer l'attention de Lockhart .  
  
  
  
"Gilderoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ,mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne nous en parlerez pas," Lockhart acquiesa. "Mais cette fois ,ça n'a pas été votre faute si vous avez échoué avec Silvanus , Je vais vous le confi...  
  
  
"QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rugit Rogue. "Dumbledore vous ne pouvez pas faire ca! Je sais que j'ai refusé de prendre Silvanus ,mais je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! Je le veux VRAIMENT !"  
  
  
  
les yeux de Dumbledore étincellèrent "Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir!"Je ne rendrai pas complètement Silv à Gilderoy.Je veux que vous coopériez."  
  
  
  
Ce fut le tour de Lockhart de rugir : "NON! Je ne ferai pas ça !Je ne vais pas coopérer avec ce………Avec ce maniac !" Dans les yeux de Dumbledore ,les étincelles disparurent.  
  
  
  
"Pour une fois ,je dois admettre que le crétin en face de moi a raison." dit Rogue en jetant un regard haineux à Lockhart "nous ne pouvons pas cooperer!"  
  
  
  
"Vous vous comportez comme des enfants! Vous coopererez! Silv a besoin d'un père et d'une mère ."   
  
  
  
"Excusez moi," dit Lockhart l'air inquiet "Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour faire vérifier mes oreilles. J'ai cru entendre "une mère""  
  
  
  
"C'est ce que j'ai dit ." Les étincelles étaient de retour dans les yeux de Dumbledore lorsqu'il murmura : "Mala Femala"  
  
  
  
SOudain ,la robe bleue de Lockhart disparut pour laisser place à une robe à fleurs,son chapeau de sorcier remplacé par un grand chapeau rouge ,et à ses oreilles s'attachèrent des boucles d'oreille .  
  
  
  
Snape éclata de rire.  
  
  
  
"ALBUS!!!!Pourquoi avez vous fait cela !!?? Je ressemble à ...A UN FEMME!!!!!!!!!!!" Gilderoy avait l'air dégouté.  
  
  
  
Rogue rit encore plus fort "La...La..La feme en rouge !!!"parvint il à articuler .  
  
  
  
  
  
"COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE??!" Ses mains plongèrent dans ses poches ,mais elles étaient vides .  
  
  
  
"C'est CA que vous cherchez ?" dit Rogue en faisant tourner la baguette rose de Lockhart .  
  
  
  
Lockhart parut scandalisé "OU AVEZ VOUS TROUVE CA ?"  
  
  
  
Etait plié en deux à force de rire ,et il ne fut pas répondre .Meme Dumbledore n'arrivait qu'à grand peine à réprimer des sourires .  
  
  
  
"Eh ...Bien ,disons que j'ai des sources ," parvint à articuler Rogue en regardant Harry et qui riait aussi ,comme seuls les bébés savent le faire .  
  
  
  
Lockhart empoigna sa baguette .Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit enfant fou .  
  
  
  
"La prochaine fois ,vous la mettrez dans votre sac ." s'étrangla Rogue ,en pointant du doigt un porte monnaie qui était accroché au bras de Lockhart.  
  
  
  
"ALBUS!!! Que faites vous de ma réputation ?? Je ressemble à une femme !Une vieille pauvre femme qui ne sait même pas s'habiller !!"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore ne put s'en empecher . Il grimaca pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Ne vous en faites pas , Gilderoy! Personne ne vous reconnaitra !"  
  
"Je n'en suis pas si sur ..."Rogue essaya d'arreter de rire ,sans succès. "Le sens de la mode est le même ,homme ou femme !"  
  
  
  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Lockhart.  
  
  
  
"JE NE TOLERERAI PLUS CA !"  
  
  
  
Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant ,lorsqu'il implora Dumbledore du regard .  
  
  
  
"Et Rogue ? Il ne ressemble pas à un père."  
  
  
  
en un éclair ,Rogue avait arreté de rire ,et il regarda anxieusement Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore grimaca une nouvelle fois ,prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 9----- 


	10. le père et le clown

-----Chapter 10; the daddy and the clown-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Non-non-non……… je ne pense pas , Albus!" murmura rogue en s'écartant lentement .  
  
"Ne soyez pas timide ,Rogue .Vous allez surement faire un excellent père !!" ricana Lockhart .  
  
"Pas aussi bon que vous en mère !" Lockhart se tut.  
  
"Vous pourriez peut être ressembler à mon père . Scottush fatus." dit Dumbledore  
  
Lockhart s'étrangla de rire ,mais Rogue ne comprit pas pourquoi. .  
  
"Allez ,Rogue !Jouez nous une chanson !"   
  
Snape se rendit soudain compte que sa robe avait été remplacé par un kilt, sa cape par un chandail ,et qu'il tenait dans ses bras une cornemuse.  
  
"Ca me rappelle de bons vieux souvenirs" dit Dumbledore en essuyant une larme  
  
"Albus," Rogue avait du mal à controler sa voix "Un père n'a pas de cornemuse !Retransformez moi, maintenant !"   
  
Albus eut l'air déçu ,mais il fit tourner sa baguette et Rogue eut de nouveau l'air de Rogue .  
  
"HEY!!!! Ce n'est pas juste !Je veux AUSSI redevenir normal !!"   
  
  
  
"Ca ,c'est impossible ,mon ami . Mais je dois dire que je vous comprend" il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Rogue "Muggla Bankla"   
  
Snape ressemblait maintenant à un moldu banquier : cheveux en brosse, en cstume noir, des chaussures luisantes, et une cravate droite. Lockhart ne put pas se retenir . Il se roulait de rire par terre .  
  
"Euh ...," .marmonna Dumbledore en se triturant la barbe "Ce n'est pas votre style …Quiddus watchus."  
  
C'était maintenant le tour de Dumbledore de rire ! Il enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer des larmes de rire ,mais Rogue ne fit pas attention à lui . Et pouviez vous blamer Dumbledore ? le rire de Lockhart était plus bruyant que dix éléphants en train de sauter sur des vitres .  
  
"Et-et-Et je croyais avoir l'air ridicule !!"  
  
Rogue courut jusqu'au miroir du bureau de Dumbledore ,mais ce ne fu pas Rogue qu'il vit C'était à présent un homme graisseux et sale ,tenant à la main une chope de bière, habillé avec un débardeur répugnant de saleté .  
  
"Tr-Tr-Trop drole !!!!!! "  
  
"Au moins ,je suis encore un homme !!!!VOUS,VOUS ETES UNE FEMME !!!"  
  
Lockhart n'entendit pas .Il riait de plus en plus fort .  
  
"CA SUFFIT !!" s'exclama t il . "bikina thonga"  
  
"Qui est ,qui a l'air cloche ,maintenant?????" dit Rogue en riant .  
  
"COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Snape se baissa vivement alors que Lockhart essyait de lui lancer un sort.  
  
"Vous auriez vraiment pu être une jolie femme.Mais vous avez vraiment besoin d'acheter un rasoir ! Ces jambes ont l'air de forets tropicales !!" Il se baissa de nouveau ,alors que Lockhart lancait un sort "ca vous va plutot bien ,un bikini ,mon cochon !" Rogue était tellement occupé à rire qu'il en oublia de se baisser. Il se retrouva lui aussi en maillot de bain .Il n'arreta pas de rire .  
  
"MOI ,je ne suis pas en bikini !!" Dumbledore though and looked at Snapes baby blue shorts.   
  
"JELLY LEG" hurla Lockhart. IL ne parvint pas à toucher Rogue ,mais le miroir ,qui retourna le sort contre lui .Rogue rit encore plus fort. "ESPECE DE PETIT………" cria Lockhart.   
  
"ARRETEZ ,MAINTENANT ! Comportez vous comme des hommes………et des femmes que vous êtes !" S'excalam Dumbledore en tournant sa baguette .Rogue redevint Rogue ,et Lockhart fut de nouveau habillé normalement ,bien que ....En fait ,qu'il soit……… Mrs Lockhart.  
  
"Maintenant ,voici votre nouvelle maison ." Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte .   
  
"Excusez moi?" dit Lockhart . "Vous avez bien dit notre nouvelle maison ?"  
  
"En effet! Votre nouvelle maison ! Silvanus doit vivre dans une famille normale ,vous vous en souvenez ?"  
  
Lockhart and Snape regardèrent Dumbledore en ouvrant la bouche ,comme s'ils avaient oublié comment parler .  
  
"Fermez vos bouches ." ricana Dumbledore "Vous avez l'air d'un couple de clowns."   
  
"Je vais prendre Silva………" Dumbledore ouvrit lui aussi sa bouche de stupeur ,en voyant qu'une sorte d'aura s'était formée subitement tout autour d'Harry .L'aura disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue,mais Dumbledore ressemblait à un VRAI clown .  
  
"Wh-what just happened?" Snape looked scared.  
  
Dumbledore essaya de parler ,mais ne parvint qu'à marmonner pour lui même : "Je ne sais pas ………Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 10----- 


	11. Une famille Heureuse ?

-----Chapter 11; The "happy" family-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quoi ?" les yeux de Lockhart étaient grands ouverts.  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit rien.  
  
"Albus…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" dit Rogue ,en essayant de garder son sang froid devant Dumbledore ,but que la peur perce dans sa voix.  
  
Dumbledore murmura "Rien !Venez avec moi ,je vais vous montrer votre nouvelle maison ." Il souleva lentement Harry ,comme si celui-ci pouvait exploser à chaque instant. Harry gloussa.   
  
"Vous ne dites pas encore qu'on va devoir vivre ensemble ??" Devant la réalité ,Rogue et Lockhart avaient oublié Harry . Les étincelles étaient de retour dans les yeux de Dumbledore .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Et voilà votre nouvelle maison !" Dumbledore fit un pas en avant ,pour laisser Rogue et Lockhart voir dans le petit appartement .   
  
"Mais c'est adorable !"dit Lockhart en regardant par la fenetre "La vue est superbe !"   
  
"La vue est superbe !" répéta Rogue en imitant Lockhart. "Mon dieu ! Vous ne vous contentez pas de ressembler à une femme ,vous agissez comme tel !! Silvanus vous prendra vraiment pour une femme… Mais ,la question se pose ...Avez vous déjà pensé comme un homme ??"  
  
"LA FERME , OU ...!"  
  
"Ou quoi ? Vous me blesserez avec un de vos magnifiques sorts ?!" s'exclama Rogue en riant.  
  
"I will not tell you to stop anymore." Dumbledore tried to sound stern but his twinkle gave him away. "Friendanna"  
  
Lockhart , qui ,au même moment ,essaya de lancer un sort à Rogue ,tomba en arrière .Il se releva et essayd de lui faire mal ,en vain . Snape se roulait de rire.  
  
"Au nom du ciel ,qu'est ce qui se passe ici ??" s'exclama t il  
  
"Oh rien." Dumbledore grimaça. "Je vous ai juste rendus amis ,et les amis ne se battent pas ,vous savez ? Vous en avez ,je suppose…"  
  
"Je ne suis pas sur ,pour lui…" murmura Lockhart.  
  
"Comment osez vous" essaya de se jeter sur Lockhart ,mais le résultat ut le même .  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas me faire mal ,vous ne pouvez pas me faire mal !!!!!"chantonna Lockhart .  
  
"Espece de BATA… ANGE !" Rogue eut l'air choqué quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire .  
  
"Un ange ??! Oh ,oui ,je suis un ange ,mais VOUS ,vous etes un SALE PETIT C...ADORABLE COEUR!"   
  
Dumbledore réprima un sourire . "Oh ,oui ,j'avais oublié de vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous dire du mal les uns des autres . Silvanus ne va tout de meme pas grandir entre les disputes incessantes de ses parents !"  
  
Snape et Lockhart se regardèrent.  
  
"Laissez moi vous montrer le reste de l'appartement!"  
  
Il leur montra une chambre avec un lit deux places rouge .  
  
"Bienvenue dans la chambre ."   
  
"On ne va quand meme pas etre obligé de dormir dans le meme lit ????"s'exclama Lockhart .  
  
"Ne vous en faites pas ,vous dormirez par terre." dit Rogue ,aigrement .  
  
Dumbledore rit, "Eh bien ,je vous quitte !Habituez vous à votre nouvelle maison !" ,s'exclama t il en transplanant.  
  
"Je vais aux toilettes!" dit Rogue en grognant.  
  
"N'oublie pas de redesecendre le siège des toilettes après !"  
  
Snape parut comme pétrifié. "Excusez moi !? Vous venez de me demander de redescendre le siège des toilettes après usage ???"  
  
"Oui ,et alors ?C'est un problème " Lockhart avait l'air offensé .  
  
"OUI , C'EST UN PROBLEME!!! VOUS ETES UN HOMME!!!! UN HOMME!!!!"  
  
"Mais arretez de crier ,voyons !"  
  
Snape essaya de répondre quelque chose ,mais il se contenta de se prendre la tete entre ses mains ,comme sur le point de pleurer.  
  
Quand il revint ,Lockhart était dans le salon en train de ...EN TRAIN DE COUDRE ????!  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous faites???" dit Rogue ,qui parraissait choqué .  
  
"A ton avis ??Je fais de la couture !"  
  
"DE LA COUTURE!!! Mais...Mais pourquoi ??" Rogue essaya de ne pas hurler .  
  
"Silvanus a besoin de chaussettes chaudes pour cet hiver !"  
  
"Vous etes devenu fou ??? Et il est où ,maintenant ,Silv ???" dit Rogue calmement.  
  
"Je suis juste pratique !Quant à Silv ,il est dans la chambre ."  
  
Snape hocha la tete et se dirigea vers la chambre .  
  
"Hallo Silv." Rogue regarda Harry qui était en train de manger ses cheveux blonds.  
  
"Il faut te rendre tes vrais cheveux. Normale Haire" Les cheveux de Harry redevinrent noirs .  
  
Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" Lockhart venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
"Je rends à Silv ses vrais cheveux ."  
  
  
  
"HUMP! Les hommes ne sont jamais contents !Rien n'est assez bon pour eux !"  
  
"Oh là là ...J'ai besoin d'une pause ....Je vais me promener!" Snape sortit en courant de la chambre .  
  
Lockhart verifia par dessus son épaule que Rogue était bien parti et murmura. "Tu sais que tu es chanceux ! J'aimerais tant te tuer! Je ne le fais pas parce que tu es le petit fils de Dumbledore… Mais ,si je parvint à déguiser cela en accident ..."  
  
"Tien tiens ...Bonjour ,Lockhart !…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of Chapter 11----- 


	12. Comment ressembler à Lockhart

-----Chapter 12; How to look like Lockhart…-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lockhart se retourna en un éclair .   
  
"Eh… Dumbledore ,bonjour.Vous avez entendu ma blague ?C'était drole ,n'est ce pas ?" Il eut un rire qui sonnait faux.  
  
"Votre blague?" dit Dumbledore sèchement, "Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drole. Mais je suis un homme raisonnable ,et je vous donne une minute pour vous expliquer. A partir de maintenant."  
  
"Expliquer quoi ? La raison de mes magnifiques cheveux ? Eh bien ,je peux vous dire mon secret… J'utilise à la fois du shampoing et du gel . Si vous aimez ,je pourrai vous faire une thérapie des cheveux. Ou peut-etre rehausser la couleur. Je suis sur que le blond vous irait très bien !" Dumbledore se contenta de rester debout ,bien que la minute soit passée . "Ou peut-être que vous vous posez des questions sur mes yeux .Eh bien ,chaque nuit ,je place deux tranches de concombre sur mes yeux ,et au matin ,je me mets de la crème sur les sourcils . Ca donne un air de flirt ..."  
  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"Rogue entra dans la pièce et regarda Dumbledore d'un air curieux . Ce n'était pas courant de voir le directeur de Poudlard chercher ses mots.  
  
"J'aimerais savoir…" Dumbledore regardait Lockhart qui était debout au milieu de la pièce.   
  
"Pour avoir une poitrine si jolie et si musclée ,j'ai du me contraindre à faire quelques exercices..." Il fit sortir les muscles de son bras droit plusieurs fois.  
  
Dumbledore regarda Rogue, "J'ai toujours su qu'il était ..Euh ...un peu bizarre .Mais ,là ,ça dépasse l'entendement !"   
  
"Je ne vois pas de difference avce d'habi..." Dumbledore , en un geste ,le fit taire.  
  
"Et les pompes m'aident à entretenir mon corps." dit Lockhart ,maintenant assis par terre.  
  
"Vous croyez que j'ai commis des dégats à son cerveau en lui jetant tous ses sorts ?"  
  
"Son cerveau? Vous voulez parler du grain qui se trouve sous tous ses cheveux ?" Dumbledore lui infligea 'Le Regard'. "Hum ..eh bien ,en fait ,je me suis posé la même question. Je pense qu'avec ces gentils petits sorts vous lui avez ...hmph… démoli le cerveau . Il est tellement égocentrique que je ne pense pas que ça lui fasse de mal de s'occuper un peu des autres ."  
  
Dumbledore jeta un regard à Lockhart ,qui maintenant se relevait "Je pense que vous avez raison! Il n'est pas capable de s'occuper de lui-meme!" Il s'avanca vers le feu "Ste Mangouste"  
  
Un homme apparut dans le feu . "Mr. Dumbledore ,que puis je faire pour vous ?"  
  
"Cet homme " Il montra du doigt Lockhart qui commencait à décrire des cercles en courant . "J'ai peur qu'il ne soit comme ça à cause d'un sort . Si vous vous en occupez pendant quelques mois ,je suis sur qu'il ira mieux après"  
  
Snape grimaça lorsqu'il vit l'homme prendre Lockhart et rentrer avec lui dans le feu.  
  
Dumbledore soupira "Eh bien ...Vous devrez prendre soin de Silv tout seul . oU bien je pourrais le confier à une famille si vous le préférez ."  
  
"NON!!!! J'adorerais...Enfin ...Je veux bien m'occuper de Silv "  
  
"Eh bien ,alors ,c'est parfait !Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dongeons."  
  
Snape fit une légère grimace.  
  
" Souvenez vous simplement que l'école commence demain .Amenez moi Silv ,et on verra ." Dumbeldore se retourna et quitta la pièce .  
  
"Eh bien ,mon garçon ...C 'est entre moi et toi ,maintenant !"  
  
"Pa-Pa. C'est Pa-Pa!" Harry leva ses bras vers Rogue qui fit une petite grimace.  
  
"Papa ?Euh ...Je ne sais pas ...Vraiment."  
  
"Pa-Pa?" les yeux de Harry se mouillèrent.  
  
"Tu sais ,Silv ...Je ne suis pas habitué aux contacts humains ,alors… "  
  
"Pa-Pa?" Harry essaya de se lever ,mais n'y parvint pas et retomba sur ses fesses.  
  
"Oh ,mon pauvre !"Il souleva Harry .   
  
Soudain un vent froid traversa la pièce .  
  
  
  
"Ensemble ,vous apprendrez …"   
  
  
"Qu'est ce que ?" Il regarda Harry.  
  
"Papi !"  
  
Papi ?Tu veux parler d'Albus ?Eh bien ...Papi Dumbledore ...Pas mal !"  
  
Harry gloussa.  
  
"Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison."  
  
Rogue emmena Harry dans les dongeons et s'arreta devant le portait du clown .  
  
"Oh re-bonjour Severus! Tu es encore avec ton ami ,à ce que je vois ."  
  
"En effet . Beozar." Dit Rogue ,agacé.   
  
"Nan nan nan ,mon ami! Souviens toi que tu as changé le mot de passe hier soir !"  
  
"Oh oui ,tu as raison…!"  
  
"J'AI RAISON !HOURRA ! Le clown commenca à danser.  
  
"Silvanus"  
  
Le clown arreta de dancer ."Je n'ai pas entendu ,mon ami !Mais j'ai entendu une excellente blague… Tu veux l'entendre???"  
  
"SILVANUS!!! ESPECE DE ...Laisse moi entrer !!!"  
  
"Est ce que j'ai mal entendu ???Et les bonnes manières ???On dit s'il vous plait!"  
  
"NON !Tu dois me laisser entrer .MAINTENANT!!!"  
  
"je n'ai pas entendu de s'il vous plait ! Le clown recommenca à danser .  
  
"S'il vous plait S'il vous plait S'il vous plait …OKAY LZISSE MOI ENTRER !"  
  
"Tu as oublié de dire le mot de passe !"  
  
"SILVANUS!!!! Laisse moi entrer!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tu as oublié le s'il vous-plait !!"  
  
Snape parut sur le point d'exploser . "Silvanus, s'il te plait !"  
  
Le portait s'écarta .  
  
"J'aimerais tellemnt mettre le feu à ce portrait ...il est presque aussi agacant que Lockhart!"  
  
Harry bailla .  
  
"Tu es fatigué ?" Il porta Harry jusqu'à la chambre. Harry ferma les yeux et sourit .  
  
"Bonne nuit ,Harry ...Bonne nuit ,mon fils ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 12----- 


	13. ensemble ,nous apprendrons

-----Chapter 13; Ensemble ,nous apprendrons-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue marchait rapidement vers sa salle de classe ,en sachant qu'il serait en retard .Mais franchement … Il n'en avait que faire . Il pourrait toujours faire une entrée dramatique. Ses pensées dérivaient vers Harry. Il ne savait que penser ,que dire .Au début ,il voulait Harry à cause de Lily , mais il commencait à vraiment aimer le garçon .Harry ... Harry, qu'il venait de voir dans le bureau de Dumbledore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh ,je suis content que vous soyez venu .Il faut que je vous parle"  
  
Rogue regarda la mine contrariée de Dumbledore. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"  
  
"En effet .Vous souvenez vous quel jour on était ,hier ?"  
  
"MERDE !La cérémonie de la répartition !Oh ,je suis vraiment désolé .J'avais complètement oublié .Vous savez ,avec Harry ,et tout ..."  
  
Les étincelles disparurent de yeux de Dumbledore . "Pas de grossièretés ! Je vous rappelle que vous etes le tuteur de Silv. Et n'appellez jamais Harry Harry ! Son nom est maintenant Silvanus! Et comment avez vous pu oublier la fete ? Tout le monde se demandait où vous étiez. Des rumeurs circulaient selon lesquelles vous aviez été capturé par des Aurors! J'ai passé la nuit entière à essayer de calmer vos collègues .Et Sybille était persuadée que vous vous étiez suicidé ! Elle l'avait vu dans sa boule de Crystal. Je ne pouvait évidemment pas quitter la cérémonie pour aller vous chercher ,tout le monde aurait cru que les rumeurs étaient vraies . Vous feriez bien de vous dépécher d'aller en classe ,ou les rumeurs s'intensifieront ."  
  
"Bonjour à vous aussi." marmonna Rogue .  
  
les étincelles étaient de retour "Bien… Maintenant que cela est clair ,j'aimerais savoir comment ça va avec Silv ?"  
  
"plutot bien ,à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il faut que je parte . Comme vous avez dit ,il vaut mieux etre à l'heure aujourd'hui ."   
  
"Vous avez raison! Ah ,apportez moi Silv .J'en prendrai soin lorsque vous aurez cours aujourd'hui."   
  
"D'accord . Silv,va avec papi !"  
  
Dumbledore sourit "Papi .JE suis papi ,je présume.Eh bien , bienvenue chez papi , silverchild."  
  
Snape donna Harry à Dumbledore ,mais il commença à pleurer .  
  
"Ton papa va te manquer !Ce n'est pas grave ,il reviendra. ." Dumbledore essaya de calmer Harry ,mais il continuait de pleurer.  
  
Rogue regarda tristement Harry "Silv ,papi s'occupera bien de toi." Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une sucette.Ca pouvait toujours aider!  
  
"Bon ,eh bien ...Puisque silv est occupé ,je vous quitte .Ne vous en faites pas avec sa couche .Je viens juste de la changer ."   
  
"Vraiment ?" Dumbledore ricana. "Vous etes sur que Minerva n'a rien avoir avec cela ?"  
  
Snape toussota ."Euh ,eh bien ,...Peut etre ...Un peu"  
  
"C'est bien ce que je me disais.Je ne veux pas presser les choses ,mais ...Je suis sur que Minerva adorerait s'occuper de Silv avec vous."  
  
"Euh ...J'y penserai ,d'accord ?" Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il entra dans la salle de classe .Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards cessèrent de chuchoter immédiatement .  
  
Snape s'assit à son bureau et regarda les élèves de 5ème année.   
  
"Eh bien ,je vois que vous avez décidé de commencer une année de plus.C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !" dit il , sarcastique "Cette année ,vous passerez vos B.U.S.E ,mais je suis sur que vous avez tout oublié . Je suis sur que pour certains..." son regard se posa un instant sur un petit garçon grassouillet avec des lunettes trop grandes pour lui, "....Il vaut mieux oublier les B.U.S.E ,que vous ne passerez certainement pas"  
  
Un fille ,encore plus petite que l'autre garçon ,renifla .  
  
"Miss Malt," il se tourna lentement vers la fille ,qui jetait des regards nerveux vers ses camarades de Gryffondor "Voulez vous partager quelque chose avce nous ?"   
  
"N-n-non monsieur ,j'ai juste reniflé "   
  
"Vous avez juste...Reniflé ..."  
  
Les Serpentards ricanèrent ,mais Rogue ne s'en soucia pas .   
  
"Eh bien dites moi ,miss Malt ,pourquoi avez vous reniflé ? Vous pourriez l'avoir fait avant ce cours.Ou peut etre vouliez vous que l'on s'interresse à vous ,c'est ça ?"   
  
"Non sir, j'ai juste un rhume ."   
  
"Un rhume …? Mais alors ,pourquoi etes vous en classe aujourd'hui ? Vous savez ,vous ne m'auriez pas manqué si vous n'y étiez pas!" Les Serpentards ricanèrent un peu plus "Si vous voulez qu'on vous remarque ,peut etre pourriez vous me dire … Quels ingredients utilise t on dans la potion parentale ?"   
  
"J-J-Je ne sais pas sir."   
  
"Vous ne savez pas !? Dites moi ,Miss Maltes ,avez vous prévu de réviser ,cette année ? Vous vous comportez comme une première année qui ne sait pas faire son travail scolaire. 10 points en moins pour Gryffindor."   
  
Elle soupira . "Comment osez vous soupirer devant moi ? 20 points en moins pour Gryffindor et si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement ,retenue pendant une semaine !"   
  
Personne n'osa rien dire .Enfin ...Pas les Gryffondors. les Serpentards ricanèrent .   
  
"Jene vous demande pas de tout savoir. Juste une simple potion parentale que vous etes censé connaitre. Page 1654. MAINTENANT !"   
  
La pièce fut soudain remplie de petits bruits d'élèves cherchant leurs livres. "En silence! Je veux 6 pages de parchemins dessus pour demain.Et je ne veux pas de tricheurs! Pas d'écriture trop grande. D'ailleurs ,pour etre sur ,je ferais bien de rajouter 4 parchemins."   
  
Les élèves soupirèrent.   
  
Snape tourna le dos aux élèves et commença à écrire au tableau.Les élèves commencèrent à gigoter. Il y eut de nombreuses chaises retournées.   
  
"QU'est ce que…" Rogue se retourna et vit Harry tomber sur les fesses. Il avait sans aucun doute essayé de marcher.   
  
"Pa-Pa"   
  
Snape jeta un regard glacial aux élèves ,mais un murmure parcourut la salle.   
  
"Qui c'est ?"   
  
"Est ce que ce bébé a bien dit 'Papa' ?"   
  
"Est ce qu'il a bien dit Papa à cette chauve souris de Rogue ?"   
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!" cria Rogue.Au meme moment ,Harry retomba après avoir essayé de marcher une nouvelle fois .   
  
"Johnson j'ai entendu ce que vous venez de dire !Retenue pour 1 MOIS et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor!" Snape marcha et prit Harry. Si Rogue avait espéré que Harry ne lui ferait rien ,il s'était trompé. Harry entoura le cou de Rogue de ses bras , visa et placa un gros bisou sur sa joue.   
  
"BEURK !Cet enfant a EMBRASSE Rogue !!! "   
  
"J'ai aussi entendu ça , Johnson! 2 mois de retenue et j'écrirai à vos parents." le garçon grogna.   
  
Harry ouvrit sa main et montra une confiserie, une dragée surprise ,pour etre exact.Il mit la dragée dans la main de Rogue.   
  
La petite fille se leva pour mieux voir Harry "Ce petit garçon est vraiment adorable …"   
  
"MISS MALT! JE décide de ce qui est joli et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Comment avez vous osé dire que mon enfant était mignon !"   
  
"Votre enfant !? Vous avez un fils ?? "   
  
"TCA SUFFIT!!!" Il était si près de Miss Malt qu'il lui postillonait à la figure. "50 points en moins pour Gryffindor," dit il doucereusement "Vos parents recevront aussi une lettre de moi ,et Mr Johnson et vous restez à la fin du cours.Vous aurez tous les deux une petite discussion avec le directeur."   
  
Dumbledore arriva soudain dans la pièce . Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réaliser que Harry était dans les bras de Rogue.   
  
"La classe est terminée .Non ,pas pour vous, Miss Malt ni pour vous , Mr Johnson. Vous allez tous les deux suivre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau." . "Et le devoir est maintenant de 20 parchemins ,et je n'accepte pas les excuses !"   
  
Dumbledore cast a questioning look at the angry Snape but left with Mr. Johnson and Miss Malt.   
  
Lorque la classe fut déserte ,Rogue regarda attentivement Harry. "Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? C'était censé etre un secret ! A la fin de la journée ,toute l'école sera au courant. Et mes soi-disant amis découvriront tout .Ca ne va pas etre facile !"   
  
"Pa-Pa colère ?" Harry regarda Rogue avec des yeux de chien battu.   
  
Il soupira "Non ,je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Ca va etre difficile ,mais on va y arriver ."   
  
"Pa-pa mange ?" Harry montra la dragée dans la main de Rogue.   
  
Snape ouvrit sa main.   
  
"Pa-pa mange pas ?"   
  
"D'accord." Il mit la dragée dans sa bouche.   
  
"BEURK ! Morve de troll !"  
  
"Pa-pa colère ?"  
  
"Non ...Ensemble ,nous apprendrons ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci à tous les revieweurs ,c grace à vous que g continué !  
COntinuez à reviewer ,ça remonte enormément lemoral des troupes (Je suis les troupes ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 13----- 


	14. une vraie famille ?

-----Chapter 14; A real family? -----  
  
  
  
machin légal :On m'a dit qu'il fallait écrire un truc ,au début .  
  
Alors moi je suis pauvre ,g rien .Meme pas la fic !!!C Charlotte qui l'a écrit et c notre bien aimée JKR qui possède Rogue and co .  
  
Mais *sourire fier* c moa ki l'ai traduite ,et toute seule ,en plus .(Enfin ,en coopération avec mon dico de poche que je remercie vivement)  
  
Reviews = lecteurs =envie de continuer x 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue s'assit dans sa chaise , Harry sur ses genoux et s'endormit.Il resta endormi pendant une heure ,jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore entre dans la classe.   
  
"Severus, je suis tellemnt désolé. J'ai juste regardé autre part pendant un moment ,et la seconde d'après il était parti."  
  
Rogue ne répondit rien. Il regardait juste Harry endormi .  
  
"Severus, Je suis désolé…"  
  
Snape ne dit encore rien.  
  
"Dites quelque chose ,Severus .Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès"  
  
La voix de rogue était brisée par la colère ,lorsqu'il répondit ;mais il n'osa pas regarder Dumbledore. "Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses ,ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable !Il aurait pu aller n'importe où .Il aurait pu aller dans la foret interdite. IL AURAIT PU ETRE TUE ,MON DIEU !" Dumbledore hocha la tête ,et Rogue réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait fait, "Eh…Haem…Je-Je suis désolé ..Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ...Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qu..."  
  
"Non" Dumbledore l'interrompit. "Vous avez raison .Je n'aurait jamais du laisser cela se produire. Je pense que Silvanus vous aime tellement qu'il ne sera avec personne d'autre." le teint de Rogue tourna au rouge brique "Je suis tellemnt désolé."  
  
Il restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore tourne les talons et sorte de la pièce .  
  
"Pauvre fou." marmonna Rogue pour lui meme. "Tu t'es presque fait virer … Une fois de plus."  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers Harry et comprit soudain combien le garçon comptait pour lui .S'il avait perdu son travail ,il n'aurait pas pu prendre soin de lui .Et il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre son deuxième Potter…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il était encore un jeune homme. En 7ème année à Poudlard. Tous ses camarades avaient déjà décidé depuis longtemps ce qu'il voulaient faire plus tard ,mais pas lui. Il voulait travailler au ministère.Lorsquil avait dit ça la première fois ,presque tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Lui ,le graisseux Severus Rogue ,qui connaissait plus de sorts que l'école toute entière !Mais il voulait travailler au ministère.En première année ,il voulait etre mage noir ,mais en 5ème année ,il avait rencontré une fille qui avait tout changé.  
  
  
  
Lily Potter…  
  
  
  
Lily Potter était bonne en tout ...Sauf en potions.Et quand ils durent faire la paire en potions ,ils commencèrent à parler ensemble .Il l'aidait en potions ,et elle en sortilèges.Bien sur ,sans le gang de Potter. Qu'auraient t ils dit s'ils savaient qu'ils parlaient …? Oh ,ils ne lui aurait pas dit de s'écarter d'elle. Ils lui auraient surement dit avec leurs mains...  
  
Cette fille, Lily Potter, a été son premier amour… et jusqu'à maintenant son dernier… Il n'osait pas aimer une autre fille. Elle le quitterait comme Lily l'avait quitté .La gentille et douce Lily l'avait tellement blessé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit après le dernier examen de 7ème année qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir.Elle ne lui a pas vraiment dit ,mais il savait … Oh oui ,il savait. Comme un de ses amis l'avait dit une semaine plus tot. Ils étaient trop différents. Ils venaient de différentes maisons. Du bon coté et du coté obscur.Depuis ,il avait pensé à elle chaque jour… Comme il aurait aimé que personne ne se soucie de leur amitié…Ou peut etre… Plus que de l'amitié?? Il voulait tellement penser que c'était de la faute de Potter ,mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai...Ce n'était la faute de personne…   
  
Après cela ,il ne voulut plus travailler au ministère… C'était sa faute… Alors il devint tout ce qu'on voulait qu'il devienne…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***End flashback***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par un petit sanglot d'Harry   
  
"Hey… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Il n'eut pas de réponse ,mais les sanglots s'intensifièrent ,jusqu'à ce que Harry soit sur le point de hurler.  
  
"MES OREILLES!" prit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence sur Harry, mais il se souvint de son role. "Eh… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ca ne peut pas etre ta couche ,Minerva vient juste de la changer. Tu as faim ?" Harry hocha la tête à travers ses larmes. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? MISS JENNIFER MARIE MALT!?"  
  
Jennifer essayait de se faufiler à travers la porte ,mais en entendant son nom hurlé par Rogue ,elle s'arreta nerveusement ,en priant pour que celui ci n'enlève pas encore des points à gryffondor.  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ??Vous n'avaez pas le DROIT d'etre ici !"   
  
"Je suis désolée ,monsieur ,j'avais oublié mon chaudron"  
  
Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui hurlait de plus en plus fort. "Je n'écrirai pas à vos parents ,mais si vous parlez de ce que vous venez d'entendre ,je n'hésiterai pas à vous donner une retenue par jour jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ici."  
  
"Merci monsieur.Je m'en vais maintenant "   
  
Rogue soupira ,mais son soupir ne s'entendit pas à travers les pleurs "Qu'est ce qu'il a ??" il s'étouffa. Il avait complètement oublié Jennifer qui n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce .  
  
Elle se retourna et dit. "Avez vous pensé que sa mère pouvait lui manquer?" Elle sortit de la pièce en courant avant que Rogue n'ai pu retirer encore des points à Gryffondor.  
  
"Ta mère te manque ,hein ? On peut se débrouiller ...On on peut simplement s'amuser ensemble …" Rogue emmena Harry dans son bureau.  
  
"Si j'avais été Lockhart ,j'aurais déjà utilisé un sort mais heureusement ,je ne suis pas lui .Je suis Severus Rogue ,maitre des potions à Poudlard. Je pense que j'ai une potion ,ou quelque chose… au pire… J'ai une Minerva qui peut m'aider."  
  
Au meme instant ,Minerva MacGonnagall frappa à la porte. "Bonjour Severus, j'ai rencontré Miss Malt dans le hall d'entrée ,et elle m'a dit que qeulque chose n'allait pas avec Silvanus ."  
  
"Ah ,elle a fait ça ?" marmonna t il "J'espère qu'elle aime les retenues …"   
  
"Non non non! Vous n'allez pas lui donner de retenues …Oh ...Mes oreilles...Depuis quand est ce qu'il crie comme ça ?"   
  
Harry ,qui venait de réaliser que McGonagall était entrée arreta de pleurer ,et ,les yeux rouges la regarda "Ma-man!" Rogue eut un souire "ma-man?"   
  
"Ma-man!" Harry essayait déséspérément de rejoindre Macgonnagall ,à présent . Rogue le mit dans ses bras.  
  
"F-fa-fam-fami-famille!" Harry avait l'air fier de son nouveau mot ,mais il était évident qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Macgonnagall et Rogue.  
  
"Family, ma-man, pa-pa."  
  
Rogue regarda McGonagall avec un demi-sourire. "Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?? Silv sait déjà qui il croit être ses parents. Est ce que vous ...Vous voyez ce que je veux dire...M'aider à élever Silvanus ?"  
  
McGonagall , l'air très embarrassée ,rendit Harry à Rogue "Je-Je suis très ...Honorée que vous m'ayez choisi comme mère ,mais comprenez la situation .Que vont dire les gens ? Rogue et McGonagall? Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ? Ca ne marchera pas . Les gens vont croire que ...Euh ...Qu'on a fait un enfant ensemble" elle rougit "Et toute cette situation est censée etre un secret. Ils vont se faire des idées." Elle regarda ailleurs. "Je suis désolée." Elle s'appretait à sortir , se retourna et dit "Ecoutez ,je suis vraiment -vraiment désolée !"  
  
"DESOLE! HA!Vous savez ...En fait ,je vous l'ai demandé parce que ...Parce que Albus me l'avait demandé !! McGonagall hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir. "Et dites à votre petite -je-sais-tout-très-bien-et-je-suis-préfète(N/a :En anglais ,il y avait un jeu de mots sur perfect/prefect ,je n'ai pas pu le rendre ,dsl ;-) qu'elle se rendra en retenue avec moi à 8 heures."  
  
  
  
McGonagall se retourna vivement "Comment osez vous reporter votre colère sur cette élève innocente !"  
  
"Regardez moi !"   
  
"Miss Malt?" dit McGonagall ,choquée ,en voyant que la Gryffondor se tenait devant la porte ouverte  
  
Jennifer regarda alternativement ses professeurs.  
  
"MISS MALT!!!!" cria Rogue, "Vous me suivez ,ou quoi ??"  
  
"N-Non, sir"  
  
"Alors que faites vous ici !!!!!Personne ne sait où est mon bureau ,sauf si on m'espionne !"  
  
"Non sir,je ne vous ai pas espionné ! le Professor Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici… Il a dit que l'on devrait parler un peu plus de ma punition…"  
  
"Okay! 50 points en moins pour Gryffindor. Maintenant SORTEZ!!! Et oubliez mon bureau! Et oubliez tout ce que vous avez pu entendre ici .DEHORS !"  
  
Après que McGonnagall se soit assurée que Miss Malt était loin ,elle perdit le controle de ses nerfs "COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE ENLEVER AUTANT DE POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ??? Combien vous en avez enlevé à Gryffondor aujourd'hui ??? 100?"  
  
Snape eut un rictus "Plus."  
  
"PLUS QUE 100???? c'est INJUSTE !!"  
  
"La vie est injuste"  
  
"Je vais enlever 500 points à Gryffondor à cause de leur chef de maison incompétent!"  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ." il grimaca encore plus. "Ha, ha! Qui a gagné ,une fois de plus ??" Harry regarda alternativement ses "parents".  
  
"Pas famille ?" les levres de Harry commencèrent à trembler  
  
"Non, pas famille! Ta prétendue mère ne sera plus ta mère"  
  
"Ca n'a rien à voir avec Silv!"  
  
"Oh okay…Vous venez juste de dire à un enfant que sa mère n'est plus sa mère. je n'aurais jamais fait ça."   
  
Une tête apparut dans le feu   
  
"Vous ne devriez jamais dire jamais…"  
  
  
  
  
Celui-là a été long et le prochain le sera encor plus si ...Si ...Devinez koi ?  
  
  
Ah ,aussi ,c bientot fini ,il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres :-(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 14----- 


	15. Et si

-----Chapter 15; What if?-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue se retourna ,craignant qu'un de ses "amis" ai entendu quelque chose ,et espérant … Espérant quoi ? Ca ne pouvait pas etre quelqu'un de gentil qui avait dit cela .Ou peut etre que si? Il fit face à la personne .   
  
C'était Dumbledore.   
  
McGonagall ne parvint pas à parler ,tout autant que Rogue ,dont le cerveau courrait pourtant à toute allure .Il ne comprenait pas l'expression de Dumbledore. Y avait il de lapitié dans ses yeux ,ou bien délirait il encore comme le 'vieil homme' qu'il était ?   
  
"Que voulez vous dire , Albus?" demanda Rogue ,inquiet.   
  
Dumbledore sourit ,mais son sourire ne disait pas la même chose que ses yeux. "Vous vous disputez comme un couple marrié. Vous êtes surs que vous ne vous etes pas marriés pendant mon absence ?"   
  
"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question . Que vouliez vous dire par 'ne jamais dire jamais'?"   
  
"Oh ,vous savez ,juste un de mes délires de 'vieux fou'." Son sourire suivit enfin ses yeux ,et Rogue en fut soulagé. "Revenons à ma question .Pourquoi vous disputiez vous ?"   
  
"Je vais vous le dire !" La colère était de retour dans la voix de Rogue "J'ai demandé à Minerva comme vous l'aviez dit ,et elle a juste dit NON!!Je lui ai redemandé gentiment et elle a répondu NON !!"   
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore parurent réfléchir "Peut-etre que c'est mieux comme ça …" marmonna t il ,oubliant complètement les deux autres professeurs.   
  
"Quoi Albus, vous m'effrayez.Qu'est ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui?"   
  
Dumbledore soupira "Oh rien ,j'ai juste ...Entendu quelque chose…"   
  
"Quoi?" C'était le tour de McGonagall de demander.   
  
"Oh rien. Juste au sujet d'un de mes vieux amis ,rien d'important." Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Dumbledore qui leur dit de ne pas poser de question.   
  
il y eut un silence embarrassant ,puis Dumbledore parla. "Eh bien ,si vous voulez bien partir ,maintenant ,Minerva ,j'ai quelque chose à dire à Severus."   
  
"Bien sur ,je vous vois au diner ,alors " elle sortit de la pièce par le même chemin que Jennifer.   
  
Dumbledore jeta à Rogue un regard perçant. "J'ai parlé à l'homme de St Mangouste ,et il m'a dit que le cerveau de Gilderoy allait mieux."   
  
Rogue soupira. "Mieux...Ca veut dire qu'il revient pour le role de mère ?"   
  
Dumbledore secoua la tete et regarda le feu "Il va mieux… Il ont trouvé les dommages que j'ai fait sur son cerveau en une seconde ,mais il y en avait d'autres …Ils ont vu un homme"   
  
Les yeux de Rogue étincellèrent de peur.Quelque chose remuait dans son cerveau. Qu'est ce que Malefoy lui avait dit ,déjà ,lorsqu'il l'avait vu hier? Quelque chose sur une revanche …   
  
"…Il a murmuré un sort et Lockhart est redevenu encore plus féminin que d'habitude. Son cerveau est maintenant endommagé pour toujours .Il avai un rire de dialble ,en quittant l'hopital.Ils ne connaissent pas l'homme ,mais ils nous ont dit à quoi il ressemblait ,et ça m'avait tout l'air de Lucius Malefoy .Il sait quelque chose…"   
  
"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?"   
  
"Gilderoy lui a tout dit… Encore heureux qu'il ne sache pas que Silv était Harry, et il ne luia aps dit que c'était mon petit fils ,mais que c'était votre enfant .Tel que je connais Malefoy ,il n'est pas stupide. S'il comprend…"   
  
"Ou peut etre pas . On peut refaire le monde avec des 'si'. Dans le passé ,les gens se demandaient 'Et si vous n'aviez pas tué Grindelwald?' Est ce qu'ils ont déjà eu la réponse ? Dans le futur ,tout le monde se demandra "Et si Harry n'était pas Harry et que Voldemort était toujours puissant ?'.est ce qu'on aura la réponse à ça ? Peut etre que Malefoy comprendra ,peut etre non. Je crois bien connaitre Malefoy. Il peut etre intelligent ,mais pas à ce point. Il faudrait etre génial pour comprendre…"   
  
"Ne jamais sousestimer son ennemi ;mais je comprends. J'ai vu comment sil-ou Harry ,si vous preférez -tenait à vous ,et je sais que cela blessera le garçon de vous l'enlever. Tout dépend de vous.Etes vous pret à prendre la chance?"   
  
Rogue n'hésita pas."Oui ,je suis pret"   
  
Dumbledore sourit "Bien .Mais nous avons toujours un problèpme avec Gilderoy. Il a quitté l'hopital après l'attaque et le personnel pense que c'est là qu'il ira lorsqu'il trouvera du feu pour voyager en cheminette. Il a un instinct maternel très développé ,et s'il trouve Silvanus seul ,il tentera surement de le kidnapper."   
  
"Pourquoi on ne le trouve pas avant ,alors ?"   
  
Une expression de savoir passa sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers le feu et murmura quelques mots que Rogue ne connaissait pas.   
  
"Qu'est ce que …?" Dumbledore mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire taire Rogue ,puis se retourna vers le feu qui virait au vert kaki ,avant de laisser apparaitre…Lockhart!   
  
Lockhart eut l'air embrouillé et confus ,mais il vit Rogue.   
  
"Oh mon amour…Je t'ai manqué ?" Lockhart s'avança vers Rogue et l'embrassa sur les levres.   
  
"NE ME TOUCHE PAS ESPECE DE ...!!!!!!!!!" Il poussa Lockhart et courut jusque vers la porte ;mais celle ci était fermée par un sort de Dumbledore  
  
"Patience." siffla Dumbledore à Rogue "Il est dans un état de grande vulnérabilité en ce moment.Soyez patient avec lui .Les médicomages m'ont dit qu'il était important de JOUER LE JEU ! Son cerveau souffrira encore plus si nous ne jouons pas le jeu…"   
  
Rogue s'approcha très près de Dumbledore et murmura, "Vous vouslez que je le laisse ..."   
  
"Vous embrassez ?" dit Dumbledore d'un air inncent ,mais ses yeux brillaient. "Oui ,jouer le jeu…" Rogue regarda Dumbledore et son visage se décomposait alors que les informations qu'il venait de recevoir s'insinuaient dans son cerveau "Allez voir Gilderoy, il a l'air d'étre sur le point de pleurer."   
  
Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à Lockhart et vit que Dumbledore disait la vérité. Un larme coula sur la joue de Lockhart.   
  
"Tu-Tu-Tu ne m'aaiiiiimmmmmme plus !" sanglota Lockhart.   
  
Dumbledore jeta un regard à Rogue ,et Rogue, le visage embarrassé, répondit: "Bien sur que si ,mon ché...ché...chéri ."   
  
"C'est vrai !!! Oh ,je t'aime tellement!" il accourut et enlaca Rogue.   
  
"Hump, oui ,c'est ça ,moi aussi ; mais tu peux répondre à une question ?" Il essaya de se dégager de Lockhart ,sans succès .   
  
"Bien sur!" dit celui-ci à la robe de Rogue.   
  
"Un homme est venu te voir il y a quelques temps. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?"   
  
"Cet horrible homme ?" Il avait enfin laissé Rogue se dégager "Je lui ai juste parlé de ton enfant,je ne crois pas lui avoir dit que c'était aussi le mien .Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait. Bien sur ,que c'est aussi mon enfant ."   
  
"oui ,c'est ça…" murmura Rogue en se rendant compte que Lockhart l'avait laissé se dégager, et qu'il n'avait pas dit que c'était aussi son enfant. Malefoy ne pourrait jamais penser que deux hommes ai pu faire un bébé .   
  
Lockhart se sécha les yeux   
  
Dumbledore laissa échapper un ricanement ,qu'il essaya de cacher par une toux  
  
Rogue se sentit soudain très ennuyé par le role qu'il devait jouer. "Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer chez toi ."   
  
"Non!Pas chez ces horribles personnes !Ils m'ont enlevé mon maquillage!!"   
  
"mon amour…"   
  
Dumbledore cacha un éclat de rire par une très grosse toux.   
  
"Bon ,d'accord mon chéri! Mais s'il te plais ,viens me voir et ammene notre fils. Il a besoin de rester un peu avce sa maman !" Lockhart regarda dans la pièce ,sans voir Harry. "D'accord ,ramenes moi!"   
  
Dumbledore sortit de son coin ,murmura quelques mots et Lockhart disparut.   
  
"Eh bien ?" dit Rogue.   
  
"Ne parlez pas ! Je veux me souvenir de l'expression de votre visage lorsque vous avez dit "mon amour"."   
  
"QUOI!"   
  
"Calmez vous. nous avons appris des choses sur l'attaque de Lockhart,mais il faut en trouver d'autres. On se revoit bientot," Il alla jusqu'à la porte et se retourna en ricanant "Mon amour."   
  
Rogue se détourna de la porte et fit face au feu.   
  
"Qu-Qu-qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" en réalisant qu'une tete était apparue dasn le feu .   
  
"Bonjour ,mon vieil ami ,j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi…"   
  
La tete appartenait à Lucius Malefoy …  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 15----- 


	16. une visite et la classe lool

-----Chapter 16; A visit and classes-----  
  
  
  
  
Alors ,j'le répete encor une fois , CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AI ECRIT CETTE FIC ,JE N'EN SUIS QUE L'HUMBLE TRADUCTRICE   
  
L'auteur est Charlotte ;-)  
  
Com ça , tout est bien !!! Vous aurez le prochain chap très prochainement ,si ma prof de français (que je hais mdr) accepte de me laisser tranquille ...  
  
  
"Vous avez entendu quoi ?" Rogue essaya de paraitre aussi calme que d'habitude ,mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait peur.   
  
"Quoi ?"dit Malefoy ,d'un air innocent "Je pense que vous savez sinon aussi bien que moi ,voire mieux . Vous ne savez toujours pas ? Eh bien je vais vous donner un indice . Regardez l'enfant derrière vous …"   
  
"Oh Silv," les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. "Qu'est ce que vous avez entendu sur lui?"   
  
"Oh ,vous admettez avoir un fils. Laissez moi vous demander pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ? Je veux dire , nous étions ,et nous sommes des amis…"   
  
'Dans tes reves' pensa Rogue ,mais il se contenta de dire: "La riason est que moi-meme ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment. Sa mère et moi avons eu une aventure, la mère est morte et on m'a contacté. Je ne ressentais rien pour la mère ,mais Silvanus est ma chair et mon sang. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser etre élevé dans un orphelinat. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… vous m'avez dit que vous ressentiez la meme chose pour Draco."   
  
"En effet." Il jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Harry ,mais sembla adopter l'explication. "Il vous ressemble … les cheveux noirs et tout ..." Soudain ,il remarqua toutes les cicatrices, que Dumbledore avait ajouté pour masquer la vraie cicatricer. "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à sa tete ?" La suspicion était de retour.   
  
"Oh… sa mère était dans le monde moldu quand elle est morte. Elle conduisait une voiture moldue ,et ils ont eu un accident. Silv est le seul qui a survécu. Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance aux moldus…"   
  
"Hmm…" Les yeux de Malefoy était toujours posés sur le front de Harry ,comme s'il cherchait une autre explication .   
  
Rogue ,qui était maintenant très nerveux ,essaya d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy "Oui … pauvre garçon… Ces cicatrices lui resteront pour toujours…"   
  
"Non ,pas pour toujours … Je connais un petit sort qui peut les faire disparaitre." Il sourit et rergarda d'un air diabolique Rogue ,qui quand à lui regardait la baguette de Malefoy pointée sur Harry.   
  
"NON !" dit rapidement Rogue ...Un petit peu trop rapidement  
  
"Pourquoi non ? Votre enfant sera plus heureux avec ces cicatrices …Sauf bien sur si elles cachent quelque chose …"   
  
"Non… Elles ne cachent rien ...J'ai essayé de les enlever ,Dumbledore aussi !"   
  
"Dumbledore! Ce fou ! Il savait pour votre fils ,et pas moi ! quelques uns de vos agissements me laissent à penser que votre loyauté envers notre maitre n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le devrait…"   
  
"Bien sur que si ! Ce crétin devait savoir ,ou il aurait eu des doutes sur moi. D'autre part ,ces cicatrices apprendront à Silv qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux moldus ,en rien ."   
  
"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire ." Il baissa sa baguette. "Je vous crois ...C'est juste que Harry Potter" Rogue tressaillit en entendant son nom "N'est pas dans sa famille… J'y ai été ,mais il n'y était pas. Les cicatrices de votre fils me l'ont juste rappelé .Harry Potter fut la cause du départ de notre maitre… Et si Harry ,ou quelqu'un ,avait un rapport avec vous …"   
  
Rogue rit jaune "C'est tellement insensé!"   
  
"Hmm… En fait ,j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Lockhart ,le traitre… C'est lui qui m'a parlé de votre fils ."   
  
"LOCKHART!!! Comment va ce crétin ? Vous l'avez tué ,n'est ce pas ?Je vous en supplie ,dites moi que vous l'avez fait !!?" Pour la première fois dans cette conversation ,Rogue disait la vérité .  
  
  
  
"au début ,je voulais le faire ." grinça t il. "Mais j'ai imaginé une punition plus horrible .JE L'AI CHANGE EN FEMME!!!" il rit et Rogue se joignit à lui.   
  
"De quoi vouliez vous vraiment me parler ?" Rogue essaya de faire dériver les pensées de Malefoy.   
  
"Oh ,oui ,j'ai parlé à ma femme ,et elle me dit que Draco est solitaire ;et comme nous partons en week-end cette semaine ,je me suis demandé si vous vouliez bien garder Draco comme ça votre fils ,Euh ...Quel que soit son nom , pourraient etre amis .Ca vaut mieux plutot qu'ilne devienne ami avec des fils d'amoureux des moldus."   
  
Rogue grimaça ,et Malefoy continua " Bien .Je vous l'amènerai à 10 heures samedi . Bonne nuit !"   
  
Rogue regarda Malefoy disparaitre dans les flammes ,puis il souleva Harry ,qui était sur le sol ,où il jouait . Il devait vraiment parler à Dumbledore de Malefoy ,mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il ferait ça demain ,vendredi; le deuxième jour de classe.Il grogna . Il devait prendre Silv avec lui dans sa classe ,puisque celui çi ne pouvait pas rester avec Dumbledore. Ca alait etre tellement amusant …  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue ,portant Harry ,entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans frapper . On était vendredi ,le deuxième jour de classe ,mais pour le moment ,il se souciait plus de raconter à Dumbledore sa conversation avec Malefoy .   
  
"Un garçon est né…" marmonna Dumbleodre sans meme remarquer la présence de Rogue et de Harry . "La vérité est mieux sans …" Il se sedressa en sentant une paire d'yeux posés sur lui. "Severus!? Vous m'avez presque fait peur ! Que aites vous ici ?" Il jeta vivement le livre qu'il lisait dans un tiroir de son bureau.   
  
"Que lisiez vous ?" Rogue essaya de regarder dans le tiroir ,tout en posant Harry sur le bureau .   
  
"Oh rien…" Dumbledore cacha complètement le livre de Rogue "Pourquoi n'etes vous toujours pas en classe ?"   
  
"Il reste un quart d'heure avant le début des cours ."   
  
Il y eut un moment de silence ,qui aurait pu etre mesuré sur un calendrier .   
  
"Euh… esquimau citron ?"   
  
"Excusez moi ,esquimau citron ?"   
  
"oui , est ce que vous en voulez un ? Non ,pas toi Silv . La dernière fois ,j'ai retrouvé ma boite vide . On a jamais assez d'esquimaux citrons ."   
  
"Non merci . Je suis venu vous parler .La nuit dernière ,Malefoy est ve …"   
  
"…Je sais ." interrompit Dumbledore .   
  
"Vous savez ?Comment ?"   
  
"Je sais toujours." il sourit . "Je crois que le quart d'heure est passé. Prenez Silvanus ,cette fois ci. Dasn tous les cas ,si vous le laissez ,il vous trouvera ."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"JOHNSON!!!! Ca ne vous parrait pas normal de remuer la potion avant d'ajouter les crins de queue d'Hyppogriffe ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué!"   
  
"Non ,monsieur. Je suis juste stupide ."Rogue eut un rictus. Johnson avait fait une depression depuis le jour où ses parents ,ayant lu la lettre de Rogue ,lui envoyèrent une beuglante .   
  
Jennifer Malt murmura quelques mots à Johnson. "Miss Malt, Est ce que vous pouvez imaginer que d'autres personnes que vous puissent avoir un cerveau ? Bien que j'en doute dans cette classe. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être toujours mademoiselle-je-sais-tout."   
  
"Ce n'est pas juste !"   
  
"JE L'AI DECIDE! Vous aurez une retenue à la fin de ce cours.Fin de la discussion !" Il se retourna et s'assit à son bureau en dévisageant ses élèves. Ils avaient été inhabituellement calmes aujourd'hui ,mais il savait pourquoi . Harry. Harry était assis devant son bureau ,en train de jouer avec des jouets. En ce moment ,il était assis avec une balle , qui , lorsqu'elle tombait ,créait des bulles de savons de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel . La salle était déjà remplie de bulles ,et on était pas encore à la moitié du cours .   
  
Soudain il remarqua que de moins en moins d'élèves remuaient leurs potions ,ce qui était mauvais.   
  
"ATTENTION AUX POTIONS !" cria t il. Soudain ,il vit que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. "Qu …" Il se regarda et vit ...UN BIKINI !!!!! Et pas juste un bikini . Un bikini,qui était de plusieurs tailles trop petit . "QU'EST CE …" Il essaya de se couvrir avec sa main ,mais elle était trop petite . Les élèves étaient trop effrayés pour rire ,mais ça n'empecha pas qu'un petit rire s'éleva. "SILVANUS!" Il se retourna et vit Harry qui jouait avec sa baguette . Rogue empoigna avec colère sa baguette, la remua et fut de nouveau normal . Enfin ,normal pour un sorcier . "Retournez à vos potions ,maintenant." Son teint était un peu rose ,mais c'était très difficilement observable "Continuez à vous concentrer sur vos potions ,ou elle explos …" 'KABOOM' La salle de classe fut soudain couverte d'éclaboussures grises. Il regarda la classe avec colère "50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne vous etre pas concentré sur vos potions !"   
  
"Ce n'est pas un chaudron de Gryffondor qui a explosé !" Jennifer criait presque "C'était le sien !" Elle montra du doigt un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à un Drago Malefoy en plus agé , le meme sourire méprisant et les yeux gris .   
  
"Ah vraiment ?" le garçon hocha la tete . "Eh bien ,ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ." Il donna une petite tape sur les épaules du garçon . "Les points sont toujours enlevés à Gryffondor pour avoir rapporté .La classe est finie .Sauf pour vous ,miss Malt ,vous venez faire votre retenue ici ."   
  
The classroom emptied in few seconds. "Well, Malt." Snape sat behind his desk and grinned evil "It seems like this classrooms needs cleaning now. Your job! WITHOUT magic!"   
  
Elle soupira et regarda lentement dans la salle ,elle regarda la classe qui était maintenant couverte d'une sorte de viande grise .   
  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry , et celui-ci sembla penser que ce serait le moment idéal pour se mettre à pleurer .   
  
"Oh ,mon dieu ,ca recommence ." marmonna Rogue . il regarda Harry , et s'appretait à dire quelque chose ,mais il remarqua alors que les lèvres du bébé ne remuaient pas . Comment pouvait il pleurer sans bouger les lèvres ? "Que …"   
  
Il regarda Harry pendant quelques minutes ,jusqu'à ce que Jenifer en ai marre . "Excusez moi ,monsieur , Excusez moi ,monsieur ,j'ai trois petits frères sorciers ,et vous savez que les couches ensorcellées se mettent parfois à hurler quand elles sentent trop !"   
  
Il fit un geste de la baguette et le bruit stoppa "La retenue est annulée " Jennifer regarda Rogue en se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore fait "MAINTENANT DEHORS!!!" elle fut sur le point de fuir en courant .   
  
Il fit tourner négligement sa baguette magique ,et la pièce de rangea d'elle-même . Rogue commença à travailler sur une potion ,qui lui prit des heures .   
  
Finalement , il remonta dans sa chambre pour se reposer .   
  
"Hello hello Severus! J'ai entendu une chanson géniale aujourd'hui. Ca te serait utile de la connaitre . Elle s'appelle : "La vérité est mieux connue sans" (prob de traduc : 'truth is better known without' Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir la vérité ? ... ." Le clown était vraiment excité en voyant Severus ,ce soir .   
  
Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le clown . "Je ne veux rien entendre de toi aujourd'hui . Laisse nous entrer MAINTENANT ! Silvanus."   
  
"Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin ?" marmonna t il en laissant entrer Rogue .   
  
Celui-ci alla se coucher après avoir mis au lit Harry . Il tournait et retournait dans sa tete ce que lui avait dit le clown . The truth is better known without (La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire ???). Quelle vérité ? Est ce que la vérité avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry ??...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chantage ,quand tu nous tiens ...Toutes les personnes qui lisent ce messages et qui veulent la suite sont priées par la traductrice de laisser une petite review .Parce que sinon ...;-))  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 16----- 


	17. Joyeux noel !

-----I wish you a Merry Christmas… -----  
  
  
Alors ,il parait qu'il faut que je mette un machin au début pour dire que je suis pauvre .Alors voilà :  
Ceci est un machin pour dire que je suis pauvre , je n'ai même pas cette fic *sourire triste* elle appartient à Lolotte .  
Bien entendu ,ce cher Rogue est à JKR ( ouinnnnn ) ...MAIS : J'ai la traduc de cette fic *sourire fier*  
Bonne lecture ,et pour la suite ,reviewez !!!  
  
  
  
Le soleil ,qui venait de se lever ,réchauffait le visage du vieil homme lorsqu'il s'assit et regarda à travers les fenêtres .On était au milieu du mois de Novembre ; l'école n'avait commencé que depuis 2 semaines .C'était le preimer jour de l'année avec de la neige . Certains élèves jeunes s'étaient levés tot et jouaient dehors. Il soupira . Il aurait aimé être aussi jeune et innocent qu'eux .Mais cette époque était révolue et presque oubliée . Il était maintenant vieux ;il ne se sentait pas si agé ,mais il savait que ça pouvait venir d'un moment à l'autre . Et cette histoire avec Harry/Silvanus n'aidait pas .La nuit dernière ,il avait regardé dans de nombreux vieux grimoires pour soigner Lockhart , et il avait trouvé , mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème .Sa cure rendrait son cerveau normal ,mais l'autre chose qu'il avait trouvée … Il soupira de nouveau . Il avait aussi trouvé un vieux texte .Une prophétie ,peut-être ,mais il n'en était pas sûr .Il n'avait pu lire que quelques lignes .  
Les autres étaitpresque illisibles à cause de leur vieillesse. Celles qu'il avait lu suffisaient ,mais il n'était toujours pas sur .Il n'était en mesure de rien faire ,pour le moment .Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les garçons qui jouaient . L'un d'eux était assis sur la neige en train de pleurer ,mais pas pour longtemps .Un autre garçon ,un peu plus agé ,sortit pa la grande porte et vint soulever le garçon .Il était sans aucun doute son frère ainé .Le vieil homme soupira ,mais avec plus d'entrain . Il se rappelait de sa propre enfance et de son amitié avec ses prpres frères . L'amitié dans les familles étaient des choses excellentes .Harry n'aurait jamais ça … C'était très difficile de s'imaginer Rogue avoir un autre enfant ... quoique ...On ne sait jamais ...  
  
  
"Ne t'avise plus de le toucher ,ou tu ne touchera plus JAMAIS rien !" la voix du garçon parvint jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore .  
  
  
  
En entendant la voix ,Dumbledore soupira encore une fois ; il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées ,mais la voix le ramena sur terre ,et il recommença à lire le vieux texte .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans les dongeons , il n'y avait pas de fenetres ,et le soleil ne réveilla pas Harry ou Rogue . Rogue était encore complètement endormi . Il avait tout oublié des évenements de la nuit ,et un sourire éclairait son visage .  
  
  
  
"Joyeux Noël ,  
  
Joyeux Noël ."  
  
  
  
Rogue était debout en moins d'une seconde .Une voix chantait derrière sa porte ,et se rapprochait .  
  
  
  
"Je te souhaite un joyeux noeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel "   
  
  
La voix chantait vraiment faux , et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était la voix d'un homme ou d'une femme .C'était trop aigu pour appartenir à un homme,et trop grave pour être à une femme . Et à sa connaissance ,il n'existait rien entre les deux .  
  
  
  
"Et uneeee booooooonnnnnnneeeee annnnnnnéééééééééééeeeeeeeeeeee !!"   
  
  
"Lockhart." . "La chose entre les deux ."  
  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit ,laissant apparaitre Lockhart debout dans l'ouverture . Ses bras étaient chargés de cadeaux ,mais Rogue ne le remarqua pas . Lockhart n'était pas habillé avec sa robe à fleurs ,mais avec l'habit du père noel . Enfin ,pas le PERE noel ,mais plutot ...La mère noêle... Une minijupe rouge , un chapeau à pompons rouges ,Un chemisier rouge et avec des noeuds rouges dans ses chveux blonds .  
  
  
  
"JOYEUX NOEL!" Lockhart avait l'air très excité "Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes tous les deux encore en train de dormir ? Reveillez vous ,c'est le matin de noel !!"  
  
  
  
Il se retourna vers un Rogue sans voix et un Harry toujours endormi et entra dans le salon ,tout en chantant .  
  
  
  
"jjjEEEEEE REEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE D'UNNNN NOEEEEEEEEEEL BLAAAAAAANNNNC..."  
  
  
  
Il se retourna encore une fois et grimaça encore plus , "Il neige ! Mais vos têtes endormies ne l'ont pas encore réalisé ! Et il n'y a pas de fenêtres ici ." Il fit un tour complet en regardant la chambre de Rogue . " Si je pouvais choisir ,nous déménagerions . Je sais que tu travailles là et tout ,mais je sais que tu pourrais te trouver un autre travail mieux payé . Je crois qu'on devrait déménager en Scandinavie ,c'est si beau ,aux alentours de Noel . il y a tellement de neige ! Et en plus le père noel vit au Groenland … Le Groenland appartient à la Scandinavie ,tu le sais ,n'est ce pas ?"   
  
  
  
"Le père Noel vit au Groenland ?" articula Rogue .   
  
  
  
"Bien sur que oui !" Lockhart rougit sous l'excitation , "Quand est ce qu'on déménage ?"  
  
  
  
"Nous ..." renifla t il , "Nous n'allons nulle part ! On reste là !" Soudain ,il eut une idée ,et eut un sourire démoniaque . "Attends un instant ! J'ai oublié quelque chose !Les filles scandinaves ...Les yeux bleus ,les cheveux blonds ...Peut etre qu'on devrait déménager ..."  
  
  
  
Lockhart devint pâle . "D'un autre coté...Ici ,tu as un bon travail ! On reste ici !"  
  
  
  
"Vraiment?" dit Rogue en se levant .  
  
  
  
Le sourire de Lockhart était plus grand que jamais . "Je croyais que tu dormais en chemise de nuit ,mais je vois que tu préfères les simples boxers . Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait ...Tu sais ...Avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux de noel ?" Lockhart rougit une fois de plus .  
  
  
  
"NON!" Rogue tourna sa baguette et fut complètement habillé .La seule chose étrange qui lui restait de l'épisode du boxer était une légère rougeur ,lui qui avait d'habitude les joues de craie . "Eh… Quelle heure est il ?" Rogue désespérait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour arrêter son sourire .  
  
  
  
"Il est dix heures du matin , mollasson !"  
  
  
  
"10 heures !MERDE MERDE MERDE ! Malefoy va me faire cuire vivant !"  
  
  
  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ,mon chéri ?" Lockhart avait une expression sur le visage que seule une femme inquiète pour son mari pouvait avoir .  
  
  
  
Rogue eut ,quand à lui ,une expression d'espoir "Est ce que par un merveilleux hasard il y a eu un homme ,ici ,qui t'a donné un enfant ?"  
  
  
  
"Je te le dirai pour un baiser ." Il eut un doux sourire.  
  
  
  
"P**** de M*** dis le moi !"  
  
  
  
"Embrasse-moi d'abord !"  
  
  
  
"N…" Il s'arreta avant de finir sa phrase . Il n'avait plus le temps .Ca pouvait lui couter sa vie ,celle de Harry aussi . "Je vais regretter ça un jour" ,murmura t il en embrassant Lockhart sur la joue .  
  
  
  
"Tu m'as embrassé !!!!" Il commença à danser autour de la pièce . "Mais je ne vais te le dire que si tu me demande en mariage !"  
  
  
  
Rogue commença à voir rouge "ME MARRIER AVEC TOI ! JAMAIS !!!"  
  
  
  
"Eh ,bien ,tant pis ..." Lockhart laissa tomber les cadeaux et commença à s'en aller .  
  
  
  
Rogue avait vraiment besoin de savoir si Malefoy l'avait vu. "Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"  
  
  
  
Lockhart se retourna et grimaça "Je ne vois pas d'anneau."  
  
  
  
Rogue eut un soupir imperceptible ,fit tourner sa baguette ,et un anneau apparut "Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"  
  
  
  
La voix de Lockhart était plus douce ,mais il était toujours sévère "Mets toi sur tes genoux !"  
  
  
  
Rogue décida d'ignorer cet ordre "Oui ,ou non ?"  
  
  
  
"OUIII! Bien sûr. Oh mon dieu ,je t'aime telllemmment !"  
  
  
  
"Alors dis moi ...Est ce que Malefoy était là ,et est ce qu'il t'as vu ?"  
  
  
  
"Oui ,il était là .Je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers montant aux dongeons. Il a eu l'air surpris de me voir ,mais je lui ai dit que j'étais ta fiancée. Il a grimacé et m'a donné un enfant . Il s'appelle Dragon ,ou quelque chose comme ça ....Le garçon est dans ton salon .Mr.Malefoy a été méchant avec moi .Ce n'est pas une très bonne relation " Rogue l'arreta .  
  
  
  
"Où est ce qu'il est ,maintenant ?" La panique était repérable dans sa voix .  
  
  
  
"Juste derrière ta porte ...Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire le nouveau mot de passe. Il a été furieux ,mais ensuite il a grimacé ,a levé sa baguette ,et ..."  
  
  
  
"Et quoi ??" dit innocemment une voix ...  
  
loooool excellent ,bravo Charlotte !  
Toujours la même chose : REVIEWSSSS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
pfffffff !!!Vous vous rendez compte du boulot que ça fait ,de traduire 20 chapitres ???  
  
Et du boulot que ça fait ,d'écrire une review d'encouragement * sourire charmeur*   
  
Alors ...*sourire sadik* Pas la suite sans 5 reviews !!!! Avouez que c pas beaucoup !!!  
ps :On a le droit de tricher ,d'en envoyer 5 d'un coup ^^  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 17---- 


	18. Sevie et Caroline Lockyline

-----Chapter 18; Sevie and Caroline Lockyline!-----  
  
  
  
  
  
On m'a parlé d'un truc qu'on devrait mettre au début pour dire que c pas à moi cette formidable histoire ,ni ce merveilleux Rogue ...  
  
Alors ,ce beau monde n'est pas à moi *sniff* sauf que MOI * tire la langue* j'ai la traduc en exclu avec mon dictionnaire de poche Robert et Collins ,fidèle allié dans cette lutte contre l'anglais !!  
  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ,gentes demoiselles ,et vaillants damoiseaux ,rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir !  
  
  
  
  
"C'est...C'est...C'est lui !!" hurla Lockhart.  
  
  
  
"Moi ?" Malefoy avait l'air ,si c'était possible ,encore plus innocent .  
  
  
  
"OH! SEVIE!" Lockhart se cacha derrière Rogue . "AIDE MOI! Ou notre mariage sera brisé !"  
  
  
  
Rogue oublia tout sur Malefoy ,et sur sa mort probable ,et était de nouveau lui-même. "Comme ça serait dommage ..."  
  
  
  
"Mariage?" Malefoy eut une grimace "Oh Severus mon cher ami ,pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit que vous vous marrierez bientot avec une heureuse femme ?" Rogue ne dit rien ,et Malefoy continua "femme ...Ou plutôt Lockhart ?"  
  
  
  
"LOCKHART?" Rogue réflechit à toute vitesse en sachant que sa vie était en danger . "Que voulez vous dire par Lockhart??"  
  
  
  
Malefoy blanchit "Lockhart… L'homme qui est debout juste à coté de vous … Enfin maintenant… Une femme…"  
  
  
  
Rogue ,qui devenait de plus en plus confiant ,simula la surprise "Est ce que ça va ,aujourd'hui ?Si vous voulez ,je peux appeler un médecin …"  
  
  
  
"Bien sur que oui ,je vais bien !" siffla Malefoy .Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça ...  
  
  
  
"Vous en êtes sur ? Cette personne n'est pas Lockhart! C'est ..euh ...Caroline Lock...Lockyline."  
  
  
  
"SEVIE! Je ..."  
  
  
  
"Chut ,mon amour ." interrompit Rogue . "Laisse moi parler avec mon ami quelques minutes. Vas vérifier que ...Notre fils...Dort encore ."  
  
  
  
"Humph!" Lockhart - ou devrais je dire Lockyline se retourna et quitta la pièce .  
  
  
  
"Caroline Lockyline…?" dir Malefoy ,méfiant .  
  
  
  
"Oui !" acquiesa Rogue .  
  
  
  
"Une Caroline Lockyline qui fete noel en novembre et qui gambade en minijupe de Noel ?" Le visage de Malefoy avait encore blanchi .  
  
  
  
"Oui !" Rogue était de plus en plus nerveux .  
  
  
  
"Une Caroline Lockyline qui a les même cheveux blonds , les mêmes yeux bleux et le même horrible gout de Lockhart?"  
  
  
  
"OUI !"  
  
  
  
Après un moment de silence ,Malefoy éclata de rire . "Franchement ,vous ne ..." Il enleva une saleté de son oeil "...pensez pas que je vais croire ça ?? Je suis désolé ! Vous étiez un bon ami ..." Rogue ferma les yeux et attendit la mort . Il attendit… et attendit … mais elle ne vint pas .Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Malefoy ,pétrifié ,sur le sol . Dans l'encadrement de la porte il vit , sans surprise , Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie , Albus…" Le vieil homme hocha négativement la tête . "Quoi ?Ce n'est pas vous ? Mais alors ,qui ..." Il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre . "Lockhart! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !"  
  
  
  
Lockhart sourit . "Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fiancé mourir ,n'est ce pas ?"  
  
  
  
Rogue ,qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ,dit simplement : "Est ce que je pourrais vous le rendre un jour ?"  
  
  
  
"J'ai rencontré une fille ,dans le hall d'entrée ,ce matin . C'est elle qui m'a proposé de me marrier avec vous . J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit ma fille d'honneur . Elle s'appelle Jennifer Marie Malt."  
  
  
  
Rogue oublia que normalement il aurait mis Jennifer en retenue pendant plus d'un mois pour ça ,et se contenta d' hocher la tête .  
  
  
  
"Je vais prendre Silvanus ." Lockhart se retourna , en continuant d'hocher la tête ,et se retourna contre Dumbledore .  
  
  
  
"Lockhart m'a sauvé la vie ..."  
  
  
  
"Oui !"  
  
  
  
"Lockhart m'a sauvé la vie ..."  
  
  
  
"Oui !"  
  
  
  
"Lockhart le coq , m'a sauvé la vie !"  
  
  
  
"Oui !"  
  
  
  
"Comment a t il osé ??" gronda soudain Rogue.  
  
  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
  
  
"Au nom de Merlin ,comment a t il osé me sauver la vie ? Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça ! J'aurais une dette envers lui pour toujours !"  
  
  
  
"Vous êtes une personne étrange ,vous savez ?" Il n'attendit pas la réponse . "Je suis venu vous dire quelque chose d'important . J'ai trouvé une cure pour Lockhart. Pour vous rendre heureux ,il aura tout oublié de son épisode en femme . Mais j'ai aussi autre chose . Pas aussi heureux ,mais ...Enfin ,on verra plus tard ! Ah ,aussi ,je vais effacer la mémoire de Malefoy , alors si vous voulez bien prendre soin de Draco pendant que je le ramène en cheminette dans son manoir ..." Il fit tourner sa baguette ,et Malefoy et lui disparurent .  
  
  
  
Rogue était debout , stupéfait par tout ce qui venait de se passer .  
  
  
  
"Chéééériiiiiiiiiii." appella Lockhart . "Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ce petit dragon ?"  
  
  
  
"Euh ...Pre...Pre...Prends soin de lui et de Harry un instant . Je vais prendre l'air !"  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Les étoiles sont presque parties ." un blond et musclé centaure ,qui avait l'air sauvage ,interrompit les pensées de Rogue .   
  
  
  
Il avait marché dans le parc ,sans se rendre compte qu'il était entré dasn la forêt interdite .   
  
  
  
"Il n'y avait aucune étoile bien visible ,cette nuit ."  
  
  
  
"Vraiment ?" éternua Rogue. Il partageait les croyances de sa collègue MacGonagall pour la divination .Aucune .  
  
  
  
"Mais elle étaient très claires il y a peu de temps .Pauvre garçon ..."   
  
  
  
"C'est vr ...Vous avez dit ... garçon ?"   
  
  
  
"Elle étaient inhabituellement claires …"  
  
  
  
"Dis moi ." Rogue oublia tout de ses (non)croyances. "Qu'esst ce que les étoiles ont dit sur ce garçon ?" Est ce que ça pourrait être ...  
  
  
  
Le centaure soupira . "Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi claires ...Et Mars ..." Le centaure se dressa soudain. "...Etait aussi trop clair." Lecentaure commença alors à s'éloigner , puis de plus en plus rapidement , avant de galoper .  
  
  
  
"MERCI POUR LA REPONSE !!" Hurla Rogue au centaure " Tu es un fichu observateur des étoiles !"Sa voix aurait pu paraitre coléreuse ,mais , en fait , il était inquiet . Encore un autre qui parlait du garçon ! Des problèmes approchaient ...Il les sentait dans l'air . Et les problèmes le concernaient toujours ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh mon coeur !" les joues de Lockhart rosirent , "Nous nous sommes tellement bien amusés !"  
  
  
  
Rogue était de nouveau tellement perdu dans ses pensées que ses jambes l'avaient ramené sans qu'il s'en aperçoive .  
  
  
  
"Dragon et Silv n'étaient peut être pas d'excellents amis au début ,mais là ... Ils sont frères de sang !"  
  
  
  
Rogue inspira longuement ,puis entra dans la pièce "J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long " Pourtant ,il l'avavit été . Harry grimacait avec excitation ,sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il était relié avec son frère ,un peu plus agé que lui .   
  
  
  
"Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire , IDIOT?" Rogue se retourna avec colère . "Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un devient frère de sang !"  
  
  
  
"Hump! Je vais voir Albus. Il a parlé d'une cure. Je ne sais pas quelle cure. Je reviendrai quand tu verras à quelle point c'est une chance pour notre fils d'être avec un frère de sang !"  
  
  
  
"Il n'est PAS notre fils !"   
  
  
  
Il n'entendit pas Lockhart s'en aller … Mais qui aurait pu le blamer ? La lumière et le diable devenant frères de sang .Avec ce lien entre frères ...  
  
  
Je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps ,je sens que je gène *sourire géné*   
Alors ,hmmm hmmm *cri de dragon* REVIEWS OBLIGATOIRES SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Voilà .C'était tout . *sourire d'ange et voix de fausset* : sinon ...   
  
-----End of Chapter 18----- 


	19. pouvoirs magiques

-----Chapter 19; Magical powers-----  
  
  
  
Y sont pas à moi ces adorables persos à qui on peut faire faire ce qu'on veut ...*sniff*  
  
  
N/A de la traductrice : il semble que Drago sache parler ,pas Harry ( L'auteur ,Charlotte ,suppose que Drgo est un peu plus agé qu'Harry ...)  
  
  
  
  
"Ecarte toi de moi ,BEBE !" Une voix froide ,mais encore très jeune tira Rogue de ses pensées .  
  
  
  
"Fère ?" demanda un voix ,seulement jeune .  
  
  
  
"C'est FRère , bébé ! Frè-re! Et puis non !C'est cette moche femme qui nous a fait devenir frères ! NE M' APPROCHE PAS , J'AI DIT !!!"  
  
  
  
Il y eut une petite pause ,puis – "Cool, refais ça ,pour voir !" C'était toujours la voix froide ,mais toute sa froideur était presque partie .  
  
  
  
"Fère ?" demanda l'autre bébé ,plus connu sous le nom de Harry .  
  
  
  
"Oui ,frère .Refais le !"  
  
  
  
"C'est trooooooooooop cooooool !Encore une fois !"  
  
  
  
Rogue soupira et entra dans la chambre . Etre avec deux bébés était la dernière chose qu'il voulait !  
  
  
  
"Oncle Severus!" dit Draco en regardant Rogue . "Regarde ,Silv peut faire voler des choses !"   
  
  
  
Faire voler des choses était un euphémisme : La chmabre entière volait .  
  
  
  
"Arrete ça , Silv!" Une pensée traversa sa tête fatiguée . "C'est l'heure de dormir .Allez au lit tous les deux " Il fit tourner sa baguette et les enfants se retrouvèrent en pygamas ,allongés sur deux lits . "C'est la nuit ;bonne nuit ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"La magie précoce " murmura Rogue . Il avait quitté la pièce et était maintenant dans sa bibliothèque ,cherchant dans de très vieux livres . Un fois de plus ,Harry avait fait de la magie ;pourtant ,le sorcier le plus puissant ne pouvait pas faire de magie avant d'avoir 4 ans . Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe , n'avait encore rien fait avant d'avoir 3ans . Harry n'avait même pas 2 ans !!  
  
  
  
"Rien dans ce livre ...Je me demande ..." Il sortit un vieux parchemin d'un tiroir et le lut "Ce que les étoiles disent " en haut de la page. Il ricana en direction de la feuille . Normalement ,il ne croyait pas dans les étoiles ,mais la situation n'était vraiment pas normale !   
  
  
  
"Un lien entre deux sorcier puissants peut être le résultat d'un partage des pouvoirs magiques " Il lut la suite "Mais ils sont très peu-voire pas su tout- connus à ce jour . Mais c'est possible quand ...Quand quoi ???" Rogue ne pouvait pas lire le reste . Les années avaient rendues le parchemin illisibles . "Bien sur … Quand j'essaye de me servir de ces vieux bouquins ,je ne peux rien en tirer . Parfait !"  
  
  
  
"Qu'est ce qui est parfait ?" Dumbledore était entré dans la bibliothèque .  
  
  
  
"Oh, rien …" Il savait que ça ne servait à rien ,de mentir . Dumbledore pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert .  
  
  
  
"On en reparlera ." Dumbledore soupira "plus tard ...Où est Draco ?"  
  
  
  
"Draco…" Sa mémoire ressurgit comme une vague "La chambre ."Il s'arreta . "Regardez…" Il pointa du doigt Harry et Draco . Le portait s'ouvrit en silence .  
  
  
  
"Albus, attendez ..." Rogue suivit Dumbeldore dans le couloir .  
  
  
  
Dumbledore s'arreta ,et attendit que Rogue parle ;ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes . "Il sont Frères de Sang!"   
  
  
  
"Je le savais " Dumbledore soupira , "C'est pourquoi on doit l'éloigner de Harry dès maintenant . Peut etre que ça aidera Harry un jour ,mais c'est pour le moment …" il soupira une nouvelle fois "Impossible." Dumbledore sortit sans autre mot .  
  
  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ?" Rogue regarda Dumbleodre partir ,jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un croisement de couloirs .  
  
  
  
"Silva…" Rogue s'était retourné pour dire le mot de passe ,mais le clown n'était plus seul : le portait était rempli de singes et le clown était habillé ,à la plus grande fureur de Rogue ,des couleurs de Gryffondor . "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?!"  
  
  
  
"Sevie, mon cher ami ,tu ne m'a pas laissé chanté pour toit ,mais aujourd'hui , je vais le faire avec l'aide de mes amis . Musique ?" Le clown claqua dans ses mains et les singes commencèrent à jouer différents instruments .  
  
  
  
" Ecoute …"   
  
  
  
Rogue fut interrompu par le clown "Nan nan nan! D'abord je chante ,ensuite tu parles !"  
  
  
  
"Les quatre grands choisirent un successeur ,  
  
Un successeur qui ferait peur .  
  
  
  
Bientot ,c'est l'heure de la bataille ,  
  
Les boucliers ,déjà ,raillent   
.   
  
  
  
Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ,  
  
fétaient amis et le resteront .   
  
  
  
Pour eux la lutte   
  
N'aura pas lieu .  
  
  
  
Mais Serpentard et Gryffondor  
  
Leur haine est plus forte que le fer .  
  
  
  
Pour eux la bataille   
  
aura bientot lieu .  
  
  
  
Leurs héritiers lutteront ,  
  
Et plus encore se hairont .  
  
  
  
Mais jusqu'à maintenant   
  
ils ne savent pas :  
  
  
  
Ce que leur destin leur apportera .   
  
  
  
Les générations se succèdent ,mais rien n'arrive ,  
  
jusqu'à ce que l'ultime bataille se déroule .   
  
  
  
Un enfant est né le 11 ème héritier   
  
le guerrier de Gryffondor est maintenant prêt .  
  
  
  
Un autre homme ,déjà grand ,  
  
Déjà connu dans le monde.  
  
  
  
La haine entre eux est plus grande qu'une bataille .  
  
  
  
Mais qui sera le vainqueur ?  
  
  
  
Qui perdra ?  
  
  
  
Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir la vérité ."  
  
  
  
Rogue n'eut ni le courage de parler ,ni celui de penser . Encore la vérité . Il avait la réponse qu'il recherchait . La vérité sur Harry. Il était le onzième descendant . Harry mourrait ou tuerait Lord Voldemort. Mais Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas être tué . Il était peut etre parti ,maintenant ,mais il n'était pas mort .Jamais .  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon .Un chapitre ,il reste .  
Mais ce chapitre est tellement important   
qu'il mettra du temps .  
les revieews m'aideront   
looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool  
10 reviews = chapitre 20   
*sourire sadique*  
  
  
  
  
  
-----End of chapter 19----- 


End file.
